L'enfant du Destin
by Hermikel
Summary: Louna Avergoot, adolescente de 15 ans et demie possède des pouvoirs magiques qui dépasse la réalité. Harry Potter, adolescent à la cicatrice connu. Tout deux sont liés par des prophéties. Mais qui sontils réellement? Harry sait qui il est! Mais Louna? Ce
1. Deux Cauchemards Unis?

Chapitres I) Deux cauchemars unis ?

Cette nuit là comme toute les nuits, elle fit un cauchemar. Mais ce soir-là ce fut le pire ! Son corps ainsi que son esprit souffraient.

Elle vit deux jeunes hommes un brun ainsi qu'un blond. Le brun se mit à hurler puis elle le vit plaquer sa main à son front. Elle entendit une incantation puis tout à coup, le blond s'effondra raide mort. Quant à elle, son esprit était encore emprisonné dans son cauchemar mais son corps était pris de convulsion puis elle se mit à hurler. Elle entendit une voix :

Louna …Louna …Réveilles-toi.

Elle était secoué par un jeune homme âgé d'a peine dix-neuf ans. Elle se réveilla mais elle se sentait faible et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Vic…Victor …Que s'est-il passé ?

Tu hurlais et quand je suis arrivé, tu été prise de convulsions ! Lui répondit-il inquiet. C'est… C'est encore lui ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle courut pleurer dans ses bras.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! Ce sont mes parents…Pas moi.

Finit-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux.

Chut calme toi petite sœur !

Il lui prit sa figure dans ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux !

Je te promets que je ne le laisserais jamais te toucher ! Allez va dormir, je vais rester te veiller.

Louna alla donc se coucher, tout en sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à dormir que quelques heures. Tout comme toutes nuits précédentes, mais ce retard de sommeil s'accumulait au fil des jours ! Louna avait été abandonnée par son parrain alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de sept ans. Depuis ce moment-là, les Krum s'était occupés d'elle comme si elle était leur propre enfant. Victor qui était fils unique aimait Louna comme on aime une sœur !

Pendant ce temps très loin de là, un jeune homme venait de se réveiller en sueur. Il venait lui aussi de faire un cauchemar mais à la différence des nuits précédentes il n'avait aucunement vu la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, le mage noir craint par tous, enfin non disons quasiment tous… Il vit une jeune fille qui avait à peu près son âge, il la vit avec ce mage qu'il haïssait tant ! Elle semblait sûre d'elle tandis que lui avait l'air de s'amuser. Harry Potter, le jeune homme en question, s'approcha lentement tout en faisant attention à ne pas être vu par ces deux personnes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il comprit que personne ne pouvait le voir, il était invisible comme le jour où il était entré dans le journal de Jedusor. Il décida donc de s'approcher afin de mieux entendre ce que se disaient ces deux personnes.

Tu crois que tu résisteras longtemps ?

Demanda Voldemort amusé à la jeune fille. Harry fut stupéfait de voir que la jeune fille en question portait de longs cheveux roses jusqu'au milieu du dos ainsi que des mèches bleues et vertes. Celle ci répliqua sèchement :

Ce n'est pas de la résistance. C'est la vérité. Je n'irai JAMAIS de votre côté.

Ah ! Alors-tu peux me dire ce que tu fais à Durmstrang ? lui répondit-il au tac au tac

J'étudie la magie noire pour devenir auror. Rien de plus !

Voyez vous ça ? Louna Avergoot étudie la magie noire pour devenir auror ! Alors il y a une règle qui as dû t'échapper ma chérie.

Laquelle ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.

On n'attaque pas les moldus.

A cet instant là il la regardait avec une certaine fierté. Mais celle-ci ne savait que répondre. Voldemort reprit la parole :

Oh mais ce n'est pas grave ! Au contraire… Cela prouve que tu es du côté de tes parents, de mon côté.

Celle-ci devint furax quant à sa réponse…

JE NE VOUS SUIVRAI JAMAIS ! Pour moi vous n'êtes que de la vermine qui m'attarde d'abattre.

Son interlocuteur la fixa avec une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard, il savait qu'en évoquant ses parents il réussirait à l'énerver !

Oh mais que vois-je ? Une jeune fille rebelle telle que je les aime. Finit t-il avant de lui tourner autour.

Je ne vous suivrai JAMAIS. Je ne suis pas encore tombée assez bas pour me tourner vers vous.

Les seules choses que je possède sont la puissante, la force et … les réponses.

Elle le regarda étonné.

Que voulez vous dire ?

J'ai les réponses à tes questions ! … Tu te demandes comment cela ce fait-il que toi une adolescente de quinze ans et demi possède tant de pouvoir, pourquoi je te tourmente toutes les nuits mais pourquoi j'ai besoin de TOI mais surtout pourquoi je ne te tue pas …

Elle ne répondit rien à sa réplique ! Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il visait juste dans ses paroles. Mais celui ci comprit en soutenant son regard !

Toutes ses réponses tu les auras, lorsque tu me rejoindras.

Une fois encore il lui tendit la main mais comme les nuits précédentes elle la repoussa. Cette fois ci l'homme perdit patience et s'irrita.

Ta mère était bien plus intelligente que toi ! Elle m'a suivie la seconde même que je le lui ai demandé ! Il leva sa baguette et prononça « Doloris ». Louna ne s'effondra pas à même le sol elle soutenait le regard de son adversaire un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Quant à Harry il se réveilla en sursaut car sa cicatrice le brûlait, à cet instant là elle était d'une teinte rouge vif ! Lorsqu'elle reprit son aspect normal, Harry se remit en mémoire le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire et se demanda qui pouvait être cette « Louna » ! Mais en particulier si le cauchemar qu'il avait fait été comme celui de l'année passé lorsqu'il avait eu la vision de l'assassinat de Frank, le jardinier des Jedusor. Ces deux questions le tracassaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu'il entendit un claquement familier à sa fenêtre. Il se retourna dans l'espoir de voir Hedwige sa chouette à laquelle il lui avait donné une lettre à porter à son parrain Sirius Black depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était pas sa chouette à la vitre…


	2. Deux déménagements

Chapitre II Deux déménagements.

Harry regarda stupéfait l'oiseau pendants quelques secondes. Puis il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

Fumseck que fais-tu ici ?

L'oiseau en question lui tendit une patte sur laquelle était accrochée un vieux morceau de parchemin. Harry le détacha. Et le déplia afin de lire le contenu.

« Harry prépare ta valise, tu quittes les Dursley. Tu passeras le reste de tes vacances dans un endroit bien plus agréable. Sois devant la maison de ton oncle demain soir à 22h30 précise. J'enverrez une personne de confiance venir te chercher. Passe ta dernière journée chez ta famille. Ne sors sous aucun CONTEXTE.

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudlard »

Il regarda la lettre quelque peu étonnée du contenu. Puis un battement d'ailes se fit entendre, Fumseck repartait auprès de Dumbledore. La fatigue terrassait quelques peu Harry, celui-ci s'empressa donc d'aller se coucher tout en se disant que même si le contenu de la lettre paraissait étrange il fallait faire confiance en Dumbledore. Il alla donc se coucher au même moment où Louna s'endormait…

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla dès l'aube. Sur sa table de chevet elle aperçut un petit bout de parchemin qu'elle s'empressa de déplier.

« Coucou sœurette, Tu dors depuis un peu plus d'une heure. On dirait que tu ressembles à un petit bébé. Là, je file me coucher. Demain matin à ton réveil je ne serais pas à la maison, je rentrerai vers 10h30.

Bisous

Ton Grand-Frère

Victor »

A peine eut-elle lut le nom de « Victor » qu'elle entendit un minuscule « POP ». Elle se retourna vers sa cheminée, un sourire au lèvre.

Bonjour Albus.

A la place du feu qui devait ronronner dans la cheminée, on pouvait voir le visage d'un vieil homme. Ce vieillard n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

Bonjour Louna. Comment vas-tu ?

Bof. Déclara t-elle.

Encore lui ? demanda t-il inquiet.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

Victor m'a raconté pour tes rêves.

L'enfant sembla indignée.

Il m'avait promis de ne rien te dire…

Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas que je sois au courant ? demanda son interlocuteur assez surpris.

C'est simple répondit-elle en prenant son peigne. Si tu savais ce qui m'arrive tu voudrais que je vienne à Poudlard.

Le regard du vieil homme ne plus guère à Louna.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Eh bien … Je te demande une fois de plus de …

NON ALBUS ! Je n'arrête pas de te le dire ! Je REFUSE de quitter la Bulgarie.

Ecoute moi Louna ! A cet instant là, son regard était différent de celui que la jeune fille connaissait si bien. Tu sais très bien que j'ai des espions… ! Voldemort est en Bulgarie !

En entendant cela, elle s'effondra à même le sol.

Qu…Qu…Qu…Quoi ? ICI ?

Oui ! Répondit-il, avant de baisser les yeux. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu revienne.

Louna, assit en tailleur, regardait ses mains tout en réfléchissant… Après quelques minutes de silence elle regarda son vieil ami et dit :

D'accord. Je reviendrais au pays. Mais je veux qu'on se mette au clair. Je ne viens pas par peur de LUI mais par peur de mes réactions.

Il hocha la tête pour déclarait qu'il était d'accord. De toute façon il connaissait bien cet enfant, il savait à quel point elle était courageuse et que ce n'était Voldemort qui lui faisais peur. Mais son passé à elle…

Il lui déclara d'une voix calme.

Prépare tes bagages. Je te re contacterai ce soir entre 21h et 22h. Tu iras au Chaudron Baveur durant le reste de tes vacances et tu pourras si tu le souhaite aller côté Moldu de 14h à 17h ! Mais tu rentreras toujours avant 17h, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il tout en la fixant sérieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Qui derrière celle ci on pouvait apercevoir en temps normal un regard plein de malice. Mais à cet instant là on y lisait un regard inquiet.

Oui, déclara t-elle avant de soupirer.

Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda t-il surpris.

Mais enfin Albus.. On est presque fin juillet qu'est ce que je vais faire pendant un mois ? Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes amis ? A Victor ?

Je suis désolé Louna. Répondit-il sincèrement. Je passerais te voir au Chaudron dans le courant de la semaine prochaine… A ce soir !

Loin de là, Harry Potter se réveilla. Il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans celle ci, il y avait son oncle, sa tante ainsi que son cousin. A son arrivé tout le monde l'ignora comme d'habitude. Il déjeuna donc en silence, lorsqu'il eût fini son petit déjeuné il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque la lettre de Dumbledore il revint en mémoire. Il se tourna donc vers son oncle :

Oncle Vernon, je pars ce soir à 22h30.

Sa tante qui eut entendit sa phrase fut quelques peu surprise.

22h30 ? Tu peux pas partir dans l'après midi ? Ou demain matin ?

Mon directeur m'a envoyé une lettre cette nuit, il m'a dit que je devais être devant votre porte à 22h30 précise car quelqu'un passerait me prendre.

Tu partiras comment ? s'informa son cousin qui avait quelque peu maigris.

Aucune idée. Avoua Harry tout en hochant les épaules.

Constatant que sa famille ne posais plus de questions il quitta donc la cuisine afin de rejoindre sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

Pendant ce temps, Victor était revenus. Il s'étais d'abord précipité à la cuisine sachant que sa sœur adorait traîner à table. Mais il fut assez surpris lorsqu'il n'y vit que sa mère qui lui annonça que Louna n'était pas encore descendue. Il alla donc dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il frappa à la porte.

Entrez. Cria Louna.

Louna, tu n'as pas encore… C'est quoi ça ? lui demanda t-il en montrant de la main les valises de sa sœur ainsi que ses affaires éparpillés un peu partout dans sa chambre.

Ah heu … Elle semblait embarrassée. Dumbledore m'a demandé de quitter la Bulgarie ainsi que Durmstrang pour aller…

Tu n'as quand même pas acceptée ? N'est-ce pas ?

Au lieu de répondre elle baissa les yeux.

Louna dis moi que t'as refusé. Je t'en prie…

Elle releva les yeux et affronta le regard de son frère. Elle lui répondit d'une voix étonnamment calme :

Je suis désolée Victor mais…

Il la coupa, il était plus qu'en colère. Rare furent les moments qu'elle avait pu voir son frère dans cet état …

NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit…

Puis il termina d'une voix brisée :

J'ai besoin de toi.

Excuse moi Victor ! Mais il le fallait !

Pour…Pourquoi ? lui demanda t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Voldemort est ici. En Bulgarie. Et tu sais ce dont je suis capable …

Victor pris sa sœur dans ses bras ! Et tout deux blottis l'un l'autre laissèrent les larmes couler..

L'après midi de Louna était tout aussi morbide car elle devait dire au revoir à ses amis. Ils pleurèrent tous puis ils se promirent de s'envoyer des centaines de lettres ! Elle le leur fit jurer car son parrain n'avais jamais tenu sa promesse ! Depuis ce jour là les promesses étaient devenu sacrée pour la jeune fille …

Le soir arriva vite, elle alla dans la cuisine afin de dire au revoir à ses parents adoptifs, sa mère pleurait, mais son père lui déclara d'un ton un peu joyeux :

Je compte sur toi pour leur montrer ta réputation de diablesse.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Et ils se mirent tout deux à rirent.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre afin de rejoindre Victor.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle vit son frère assit sur le sol avec une photo d'eux à la main. Elle le contempla silencieuse quelques seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux vers elle. Elle vit que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues..

Lou… Louna, je suis désolée.

Pourquoi ? lui demanda t-elle surprise.

Je t'ai négligé pendant plus d'un an.

Elle prit le visage de son grand frère dans ses mains et elle le rassura

Arrête de dire ça ! C'est faux !

Il détourna la tête et se releva. En laissant sa sœur assise sur le sol.

Si je t'ai négligé ! L'été dernier, il y avait la coupe du monde ! Du coup, j'ai passé l'été à m'entraîner. Toute l'année j'étais à Poudlard. On ne s'est pas vu. Au début des vacances j'ai invité Hermione. En un an j'ai passé qu'une semaine et demi avec toi ! C'est honteux ! Je mériterais une claque de ta part.

En entendant cela Louna se leva et elle regarda son frère dans les yeux. Elle fit de sorte à ce qu'il ne baissa pas les yeux.

Maintenant, écoute moi bien Victor ! Si vraiment je t'en voudrais je te le dirais. Mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis fière de toi.

Il la regarda surpris. Elle eut un petit sourire au lèvre et elle continua sa lancée.

Oui, fière. Tu as participé à la coupe du monde, tu es allé jusqu'en finale. Ensuite tu as été nommé Champion de Durmstrang. Tu as amené une fille géniale à la maison avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié. Et tu voudrais une claque pour ça ?

Le jeune homme pris sa petite sœur dans ses bras afin de lui faire un câlin. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'on entendit pour la seconde fois de la journée un petit « POP » dans la cheminée.

Oups, je dérange. Déclara gêner Albus en regardant les deux adolescents.

Louna se tourna vers Albus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non ce n'est pas grave ! Lui répondit-elle.

Bon alors, je te donne quelques précisions. Tu transplaneras à minuit vingt.

Si tard ? lui demanda t-elle étonnée.

En Angleterre il ne sera que 22h20.

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié le décalage horaire… Je transplanerai jusqu'à où ?

Tu iras à Brington. Avenue Kennedy, elle n'est pas éclairé ce qui fait qu'aucun Moldu ne te verras apparaître.

Louna savait transplanait depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de 5 ans. Ses pouvoirs dépassaient la réalité. Son parrain le savait, c'est pourquoi il voulait la limiter et la garder auprès de lui. Mais la jeune fille était trop bornée elle voulait commencer la sorcellerie dès 7 ans, elle souhaiter entrer dans une école élémentaire de magie comme il en existait en Bulgarie. Au départ son parrain ne fit guère attention au souhait de la jeune fille. Il lui enseigna lui même la sorcellerie dès son plus jeune âge en pensant que cela pourrait lui enlever ses désirs d'entrer en école élémentaire et qu'elle attendrait ses 11ans pour l'entrée à Poudlard. Il se trompa … A 7 ans elle n'en fit qu'a sa tête et rejoignit l'école élémentaire de Bulgarie ! Depuis ce jour là, le parrain et la filleule n'eurent plus aucun contact …Aujourd'hui encore elle considère avoir été abandonnée… Elle le hait et réclamera vengeance en temps voulu …

Et arrivé là-bas, je fais quoi ? demanda t-elle à Albus.

Tu agiteras ta baguette et le magicobus arrivera. Tu le prendras et il te déposera au Chaudron Baveur. Tu iras voir Tom pour lui indiquer ton nom. Il te conduira à ta chambre.

Ca n'a pas l'air compliqué ! Déclara t-elle après avoir obtenu toutes les explications.

Puis Albus se tourna vers Victor.

Quant à vous Monsieur Krum ainsi que vos amis, vous n'irez pas voir Louna durant toutes les vacances sur le chemin de traverse. Compris ?

Le jeune homme se renfrognait mais il accepta quand même.

Bon je vais y aller. Et Louna ne sois pas si triste tu reverras ton frère et tes amis plutôt que tu ne le penses.

Le vieil homme sourit aux deux adolescents puis il repartit de la même façon qu'il était venu.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda Victor à sa sœur qui haussa les épaules.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. A vingt-trois heure la jeune fille se leva claqua des doigts et ses vêtements disparurent pour laisser place à d'autres vêtements. Son frère lui sourit en déclarant :

Tu es magnifique.

Merci. Lui répondit-elle flattée.

Puisqu'en effet la jeune fille n'aimait pas beaucoup les longues robes noires de sorciers mais adorait les vêtements de Moldus. Elle portait un jean fort moulant et un peu large dans le bas où l'on pouvait distinguer une belle rose noire. Elle portait aussi un petit maillot qu'elle avait fusionnait avec une mini-jupe à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ce qui donnait un maillot qui se dégradé le long de ses hanches, il était de couleur rouge-orange. Et elle avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux à cet instant là , ils étaient bleu azur et ses mèches étaient de couleur rose et verte. Et elle portait des botes noires en cuir de dragon.

Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça ! Par contre pour ton pantalon …

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Personne n'est au courant pour mon dos !

Sa sœur lui sourit pour le rassurer. Victor se dit à lui même ! Qu'après tout même ses parents n'étaient pas au courant alors qui auraient pu faire un quelconque rapprochement entre son pantalon et son dos.

Pendant ce temps Harry était dans sa chambre, il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure à passer chez sa famille. Il ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Devait-il s'habiller en sorcier ou en moldu ? Il décida de s'habiller en moldu pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Puisque après tout, où allez t-il ? Qui venez le chercher ? Quel moyen de transport allait t-il utiliser ? Il ne le savait pas …

Il mit donc une vieille chemise de Dudley qui était quelque peu trop large pour lui. Ainsi qu'un vieux jean.

Puis ne tenant plus en place il commença à faire les cent pas jusqu'à ce que l'heure de départ daignait arrivé. Il lui resta quarante minutes à passer chez son oncle, trente minutes, vingt minutes, quinze minutes.

À ce moment là Louna était en train de dire au revoir à son frère car elle partait dans cinq minutes, quatre minutes, trois minutes, deux minutes, …

Au revoir Frérot ! Je t'aime fort !

Elle lui sourit puis transplana.


	3. Le Magicobus

Chapitre III) Le Magicobus

Quelques secondes plus tard, Louna réapparut avenue Kennedy avec deux grosses valises. Elle prit sa baguette puis l'agita. Le magicobus apparut presque instantanément. Un jeune homme sorti du bus et déclara une fois de plus son message de bienvenu :

Bienvenue à bord du magicobus sorcier et sorcière en déroute…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car à cet instant là le chauffeur Ernie alluma les phares, le jeune homme aperçut donc Louna. Il la regarda de la tête au pied et se dis en son fond intérieur : « Ouah ! » à dire vrai la jeune fille ne se gênait pas non plus car il était tout à fait à son goût. Il portait un jean qui lui faisait de belle forme ainsi qu'une chemise auquel il avait arraché les manches. On pouvait ainsi voir ses muscles. Il avait aussi des pics orange bleu et vert pour guise de cheveux, puis un crochet de serpent pour boucle d'oreilles. Puis il avait des bottes en peau de dragon.

Tout deux se contemplaient quand tout à coup Ernie, le chauffeur, s'écria :

Stan t'es pas payé pour …

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car il venait d'apercevoir Louna. Lui aussi se mit à la contempler de la tête au pied. La jeune fille rougit quelques peu sous ses regards intimidant.

Hum … Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous me conduire au Chaudron Baveur ?

Bien sur… lui répondit Stan un sourire au lèvre.

Il s'approcha de ses valises afin de les monter dans le bus.

Non ce n'est pas la peine ! déclara Louna.

Stan parut quelques peu étonné ! Louna regarda ses valises puis elle claqua des doigts : « Cabine vide la plus proche. » Ses valises décollèrent du sol et allèrent se ranger toutes seules dans la cabine la plus proche. Pendant ce temps Stan la regardait émerveillé.

Quoi qu'est ce que tu as ? Lui demanda t-elle mi gênée.

Tu es vachement douée…

Merci. Répondit-elle flattée.

Puis Ernie se fit de nouveau entendre.

Eh, la nuit ne fait que commencer. Les clients ne vont pas attendre.

Ils remontèrent donc dans le bus. Au moment d'entrer dans la cabine Louna demanda le prix pour aller au Chaudron. Stan lui répondit que cela coûtait un Gallion et trois Mornilles. Elle sortit donc sa bourse et paya. Le jeune homme en profitant pour lui demander son nom et son âge.

Louna Avergoot, quinze ans et demi. Et toi ?

Stan Rocade, 20 ans.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu, Louna lui déclara qu'elle ne vivait pas ici mais en temps normal elle vivait en Bulgarie. Ernie eut entendit cette phrase. Peu avant d'arrivé à Surrey elle rejoignit sa cabine. Arrivée à celle ci, elle s'installa et repensa à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Puis elle s'amusa à faire tourner sa baguette dans ses mains tout en réfléchissant à l'été qu'elle allait passer avant de soupirer. Pendant ce temps le magicobus venait de s'arrêter au 4 Privet Drive. Un homme se tourna vers le chauffeur et lui déclara :

Attendez quelques minutes Ernie, je vais revenir avec Harry Potter.

Puis il descendit du bus. Ernie arrêta le moteur du bus et se tourna vers Stan.

Alors comme ça cette Louna t'a tapé dans l'œil ? demanda t-il amusé.

Hum … Et bien… Il faut dire que …

Stan ne savait que répondre. Tandis que son interlocuteur s'amusait à le rendre si gêné. L'homme qui venait de descendre du bus aperçut Harry qui faisait les cent pas autour de sa grosse valise.

Bonjour Harry ! déclara t-il tranquillement.

Harry se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant cette voix. Cette voix, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis deux ans…

Professeur Lupin …

Il le regarda bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Mais en le regardant il fut choqué. Remus Lupin avait énormément changé. Deux années auparavant, ses vêtements étaient plus qu'usagés et son regard était tellement fatigué qu'on lui donnait dix ans de plus … Aujourd'hui sa robe était neuve et son regard était bienveillant. Il était si jeune … Si séduisant … Le sorcier sourit à Harry.

Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir.

Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir professeur.

Harry ! Pour le moment je ne suis plus ton professeur alors appelle moi Remus.

Harry lui sourit. Tout deux s'apprêtèrent à remonter dans le bus lorsque Stan redescendit de celui-ci.

Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas tu depuis, deux ans ? finit t-il en souriant.

Stan ? T'as changé…. Répondit-il bouche bée.

Quant à Stan il éclata de rire.

Mais non ! Je n'ai plus d'acné, j'ai renforcé mes entraînements de Quidditch. Et puis j'ai changé de Look.

J'avais bien raison. Tu as CHANGÉ.

Tout trois éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils montèrent dans le bus. Stan alla rejoindre Ernie tandis qu'Harry suivait Remus dans sa cabine. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant celle de Louna, celle-ci qui s'amusait toujours avec sa baguette. La fit tomber. Elle se baissa afin de la récupérer. Elle regarda sous la banquette, fixa sa baguette, claqua des doigts et déclara : « Main ». Sa baguette revint d'elle même dans ses mains. Pendant ce temps Remus et Harry venaient de passer devant sa cabine sans l'apercevoir. Harry suivit donc Remus jusqu'à sa cabine, arrivés à celle-ci quelle ne fut la surprise du jeune homme lorsqu'il aperçut un visage familier flottait dans l'air.

Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! Déclara tranquillement Remus Lupin.

Bonjour Remus, bonjour Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas à la salutation de son directeur. Il le regardait surpris. Des visages apparaître dans les cheminées, au jour d'aujourd'hui cela lui paraissait banal. Mais des visages flottaient dans les airs ? Cela était si surprenant et étrange à voir. Albus comprit le sentiment d'Harry, il lui déclara, avec un sourire aux lèvres :

Ce n'est qu'un hologramme. Mon corps se trouve autre part.

Puis il se tourna vers Remus.

Lorsque tu arriveras à destination avec Harry. Tu te dépêcheras quelques peu car j'en connais un qui devient plus qu'insupportable. Je n'arrive même pas à l'endormir avec des sortilèges. Alors j'ai employé une méthode moldus. Je l'ai assommé.

Remus éclata de rire.

Il faut le comprendre. Il attend de revoir Harry depuis longtemps déjà. Alors là, il ne tient plus.

Tout deux souriaient tandis que Harry ne comprenait rien à cette histoire.

Albus sourit aux deux sorciers et déclara :

Bon, je vais y aller avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits.

Attendez ! s'exclama Remus. Cette jeune fille dont vous refusez de me dire le nom…

Albus le regarda bouche bée et répondit :

Je ne refuse pas de te dire son nom. Mais il faudrait que tu penses à me le demander.

Quoi ? Jamais demandé ? S'offusqua Remus.

Je te l'ai déjà dis, à certain moment, j'ai un accès de surdité. Répondit-il en soupirant. Elle s'appelle Louna Avergoot.

En entendant cela, Harry s'effondra. Ses jambes avaient lâchés prises. Louna Avergoot ? Le même nom que la jeune fille de son rêve… Ce nom est hors du commun, il ne peut pas y avoir deux jeunes filles portant le même nom… ! Non.. Il a du se tromper… La jeune fille de son rêve ne devait certainement pas s'appeler ainsi. Il a du mal comprendre… Après tout son rêve était confus.. Oui, c'est cela ! Il s'est trompé ! Mais… En même temps… S'il avait raison… Etrange… D'entendre le même prénom à même pas vingt quatre heure d'intervalle… Doit-il en parler ? Non… Il ne le pense pas.. Après tout, il n'en est pas sûr… Ses pensées furent coupées par Remus qui l'aida à se relever en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

Oui, oui je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Si Remus fut convaincu par ce mensonge, Albus quant à lui ne le fut pas mais il ne déclara rien. Il fit comme si de rien n'était car il savait que cela avait un rapport avec Louna. Que tout deux était liés… Inconsciemment… Mais ils l'étaient…

Oui, c'est bon j'ai réussi à la convaincre. Par un mensonge certes… Mais je l'ai convaincue…

Un mensonge ? s'étonna Remus…

Je lui ai dis que Voldemort était dans son pays… C'était le seul argument valable qui allait la faire revenir au pays…

Quelques minutes passèrent. Aucun des trois ne déclara quoi que ce soit. Albus reprit la parole un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Là, je dois vraiment y aller. Il reprend connaissance. Remus pas un mot à Harry surtout.

Puis il s'en alla juste après avoir fait un petit clin d'œil malicieux à Remus. Aussitôt fut-il partit qu'Harry se tourna vers Remus pour savoir de quoi parlait Dumbledore bien qu'il se doutait qu'il obtiendrait une réponse négative.

Je ne peux rien te dire ! Ne fais pas cette tête là, dans une heure tu sauras de quoi il s'agit. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Harry préféra abandonner. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse valable. Alors il devait attendre que l'heure de vérité n'arrive.

Au faites ! J'y pense. Tu ne dois pas être au courant. Déclara Remus un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Au courant de … ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que la réponse à celle-ci lui apparut devant les yeux. Ce qui lui arracha un cri : « ARGHHHHHHHHH ! » Il courut à la fenêtre afin de regarder la lune. Elle n'était pas pleine… Ce n'était qu'un croissant de lune… Alors comment était-ce possible… Remus était un loup… Il avait un loup sous ces yeux… Un Loup… Inoffensif… Il ne cherchait pas à attaquer… Puis Remus se re métamorphosa en humain. Il le regarda en souriant. Harry cherchait ses mots…

Co… Comment… as… tu… fais ? Ce n'est pas la pleine lune…

Remus avait toujours son sourire. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir auprès de lui afin qu'il lui raconte son histoire. Harry vint donc s'asseoir auprès de son ancien professeur.

Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans, j'ai beaucoup erré. Car des emplois ouverts aux « Loups-garous » cela ne court pas les rues… Puis j'ai rencontré un voyageur qui m'as dit qu'en Bulgarie les gens comme ce que « j'étais » étaient accepté.

Pourquoi dis-tu « ce que j'étais » s'étonna Harry.

Laisse moi finir. Et tu sauras. Lui répondit-il calmement

Donc.. Comme je disais en Bulgarie les personnes comme « ce que j'étais » étaient accepté. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient qu'avant d'être un Loup-Garou nous étions des Hommes. Je ne sais pas je ne leur aient pas demandé… Je décidai donc d'aller dans ce pays pour trouver du travail. Ils m'ont accepté à Doumstrang. C'est une école élémentaire de magie.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une école élémentaire de magie de ce fait il posa la question à Remus.

Dans certain pays tu commences là sorcellerie à sept ans. En Bulgarie tu commences à sept ans pour entrer dans une école élémentaire de sept à onze ans pour ensuite entrer dans une école de sorcellerie. L'école élémentaire, c'est quelques peu spécial. Tu étudies les matières de bases : Potion, Métamorphose, Quidditch, Enchantement etc. Mais en Bulgarie ils ont ajoutés deux matières en plus des matières de bases. Tu étudies aussi la magie noire et la défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry fut surpris de cette dernière phrase.

Comment peuvent t-ils faire étudier deux matières opposés ?

Hum… Disons qu'en Bulgarie comme partout ailleurs il y a deux rangs, les forces du bien et les forces du mal. Mais à la différence des autres pays c'est l'enfant dès son plus jeune âge qui choisit son camp. Ils peuvent choisir le camp opposé des parents, ceux-ci n'ont rien à dire à part respecter le choix de leur enfant.

Le jeune homme resta perplexe de la réponse qu'il obtenu. Remus sourit en regardant son interlocuteur.

En te regardant j'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a deux ans.

Tu as travaillé là-bas pendant deux ans ? s'informa Harry.

Oui, et pour tout te dire. Mon travail m'a beaucoup plût.

Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne parler. Puis Remus reprit son histoire.

A Noël dernier, au alentour de vingt-trois heure, je me promenais à Plovdiv. C'était la veille de ma transformation… Mon esprit était vide… Vide de vie… De loin j'aperçus deux personnes. Il y avait une jeune fille et un jeune homme. La fille me faisait de drôle de sensation… La vie revenait en moi... Les sentiments… Les souvenirs... L'espoir… Elle me faisait peur mais en même temps elle m'intriguait. Je continuais d'avancer et je me rapprochais d'elle et du garçon. Le garçon je n'eu pas réellement fait attention à lui... Il n'y avait qu'ELLE et la sensation qu'elle me faisait. En m'approchant d'elle je fus surpris… Elle avait les cheveux châtain clair avec des mèches rouges et ses yeux … Ses yeux étaient de couleurs rouge vif… Je me rappellerais toujours de son visage ! Lorsque je suis passé à côté d'elle, elle m'a agrippé le bras et elle a plongé son regard dans le mien. Elle a dit une incantation puis une boule argentée est apparue dans sa main elle me l'a jetée en pleine figure…

Harry écoutait attentivement mais il ne comprenait pas sur quoi cette histoire allait aboutir. Mais il ne coupa pas la parole à Remus il écoutait en se disant qu'il obtiendrait bientôt sa réponse.

Lorsque j'ai reçu cette chose, je me suis effondré. L'intérieur de mon corps brûlait. Cela à duré moins d'une minute mais la douleur était intense… La jeune fille m'a tendue la main afin de m'aider à me relever et elle ma sourit avant de dire : « Dites Au revoir au passé. Le présent sera bien plus intéressant pour vous. Vous n'êtes plus ce que vous étiez. Vous êtes un homme nouveau. Vous êtes un animagus loup. » . Puit elle est repartie avec le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était. J'ai couru afin de les rattraper et je lui ai demandé comment je pouvais la remercier elle m'a répondu : « Retrouvez le traître et retournez chez vous afin de rendre l'identité de votre ami. » Je n'ai compris sa réponse que très récemment…

Attend… Tu… n'es… plus un…

Harry n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Mais Remus devina les mots qui lui manquaient.

Non, je ne le suis plus. Grâce à elle. Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle s'appelle comment ? demanda Harry.

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. répondit-il en soupirant.

Harry se rendit compte que sa question venait de blessait le sorcier. Il essaya donc de changer de sujet.

Et maintenant tu travailles dans quoi ?

Ah heu… Je ne peux rien te dire… Mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Finit t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Cette phrase n'eut aucun effet positif sur Harry. Car celui-ci venait de croiser les bras et il répondit en soupirant : « Avec toi et Dumbledore on ne peut jamais obtenir de phrases concrètes. » Les deux amis n'adressèrent plus un seul mot. Pendant ce temps le Magicobus venait de s'arrêter au Chaudron Baveur. Louna se dirigea donc vers la sortie du bus en utilisant le même sortilège qu'au début. Elle claqua des doigts tout en regardant ses valises : « Sortie du Bus » . A la sortie de celui-ci Stan lui demanda son adresse. Elle lui répondit en souriant : « Pour le mois d'août se sera : Louna Avergoot, Chaudron Baveur Londres. Et à partir de Septembre, Louna Avergoot, Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Voilà tu es satisfait ». Le visage radieux de son interlocuteur laissé dire qu'en effet il était satisfait de cette réponse. Pendant ce temps Remus avait quitté sa cabine afin de demander à Ernie de se dépêcher à repartir car lui et Harry était attendus. Ernie éclaira les deux adolescents et cria à Stan de revenir. Stan remonta donc dans le bus. Remus posa son regard sur Louna, il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il fit part de sa remarque au chauffeur celui-ci se mit à éclater de rire tout en redémarrant le bus et il déclara tranquillement : « Impossible ! Etant donné qu'elle n'est pas d'ici. »


	4. Arrivés à Destination

Chapitre IV) Arrivé à destination.

Lorsque le magicobus fut reparti Louna observa le Chaudron Baveur puis déclara à haute voix : « Et dire que je m'étais promis de ne jamais refoutre les pieds dans ce pays... »

En vérité, Louna était bel et bien originaire de la Grand Bretagne. Ses parents avaient été envoyés à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, alors qu'elle venait de naître. De ce fait ce fut sa grand-mère maternelle qui en eut la garde. Mais celle-ci mourut de vieillesse alors que l'enfant venait d'atteindre ces un an. Son parrain en eut la garde. Alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre ses trois ans, Louna possédait déjà des pouvoirs magiques et souhaitait entrer en école élémentaire de magie. Son parrain ne fit guère attention au souhait de l'enfant mais il lui enseigna tout de même la magie par lui même. A cinq ans, Louna savait déjà transplaner. Alors qu'elle atteignait ses sept ans son souhait d'entrer en école élémentaire se changea en obsession. Son parrain refusait toujours et encore… Pourtant l'enfant y alla tout de même sans l'accord de son responsable légal. Toute l'année il ne lui donna aucun signe de vie… Elle considéra être abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait comme un père… Durant cette année-là, elle fit la connaissance de deux garçons. L'un nommé Victor, l'autre nommé Krys. Les parents de Victor adoptèrent l'enfant et l'aimèrent comme si elle était leur propre fille. Louna devint donc la sœur de Victor et Krys devint son meilleur ami. Tout à coup Louna fut tirée de ses pensées par un chat noir de moldus qui miaula près d'elle. Sachant qu'elle était du côté des moldus elle ne préféra pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle prit ses bagages par la main et entra dans le Chaudron. Entré dans celui-ci elle alla au bar afin de parler à Tom. Tom aperçut la jeune fille et fut quelque peu surpris. Il attendait Louna Avergoot, l'enfant qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années de cela. Mais cette jeune fille au cheveu fluorescent pouvait t-elle être celle qu'il attendait ?

Bonjour Tom !

Louna ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas verbalement. Mais en souriant.

Qu'est ce que tu as changé…

Je n'ai plus cinq ans… J'aurais bientôt seize ans. Est ce que tu as une chambre de libre ?

Bien sûr que oui. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu de ta venue alors je t'ai mis la plus grande chambre de côté.

Merci beaucoup. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle claqua de nouveau les doigts en regardant ses valises et elle déclara : « Suivez Moi ». Tom partis devant afin de lui montrer sa chambre. Louna le remercia et elle y entra avec ses valises. Elle scruta la pièce dans les moindres recoins et elle en conclu qu'elle était magnifique. Elle s'allongea dans le lit ferma les yeux et s'endormit…

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Remus venaient d'arriver eux aussi à destination. Remus descendit du bus en portant sa valise et la cage vide d'Hedwige tandis que Harry le suivait avec sa propre valise. Ils descendirent du bus et Harry scruta l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient devant une grande une maison de trois étages, couleur bleu-ciel elle possédait un terrain aussi grand qu'un terrain de Quidditch. Il regarda les maisons voisines et il vit des objets voler dans les airs il en conclu qu'ils se trouvaient dans un village sorcier mais où ? Il ne le savait pas… Et il n'eut pas le temps de regarder le reste de ce qui l'entourait qu'il entendit une voix familière criait son nom : « HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » . Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et vit Sirius qui courait vers lui afin de le rejoindre. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit très fort. Harry était tellement heureux de revoir son parrain… Celui-ci le relâcha et se tourna vers la maison :

Comment là trouve-tu ?

Très belle ! Mais où sommes nous ? demanda Harry, étonné.

A la maison ! Lui répondit son parrain, fou de joie.

A la maison ? Répéta Harry surpris.

Remus répondit à la place de Sirius. Celui-ci était trop heureux pour réussir à aligner trois phrases cohérentes.

Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis dans le train tout à l'heure ? A propos du remerciement que voulais la jeune fille ?

Oui ! Répondit Harry sans comprendre.

Le traître dont elle parlait été Peter Pettigrow et l'ami dont je devais rendre le nom était Sirius. Je devais retrouver Peter et l'emmener devant les tribunaux. Je l'ai fais. Sirius s'est ensuite livré de lui même. Et tout deux ont été interrogé au verisitarum. Peter a donc avoué sa faute. Sirius à était réhabilité et Peter se trouve actuellement à Azkaban. Sirius a ensuite demandé à obtenir ta garde. Il a obtenu l'accord hier. C'est pourquoi Albus t'a envoyé une lettre. Te voici chez ton nouveau chez toi !

Harry avait du mal à avaler ses paroles… Son parrain était réhabilité… Son parrain avait sa maison… Harry allait vivre chez son parrain… Harry quittait les Dursley… Il explosa en larme.

Remus, j'espère que t'es fier de toi ! La première chose que tu fais, c'est faire pleurer mon filleul.

Sirius pris Harry dans ses bras afin de le calmer. Quant à Remus il explosa de rire avec Albus qui venait de les rejoindre. Dès que Harry fut calmé il remarqua la présence d'Albus.

Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

Bonjour Harry ! Apparemment la surprise à l'air de te plaire. Désolé pour ma conversation privée avec Remus dans le train mais nous voulions te réserver la surprise.

Ce n'est rien professeur. Pour nous surprise c'est une surprise…

Puis ils entrèrent tous dans la maison. Harry était accablé par la fatigue mais il refusait d'aller se coucher et son parrain refusait de le laisser partir se coucher Remus essaya de les convaincre par la parole mais Dumbledore employa une tout autre méthode en rigolant.

Sirius si tu ne laisse pas cet enfant dormir je serais contraint d'utiliser de nouveau la batte de base-ball que tu peux voir là-bas.

Il lui montra de la main un morceau de bois dont se servait les moldus pour pratiquer l'un de leur sport. Sirius regarda le morceau de bois puis se tâta le front et s'exclama.

QUOI ? C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QUE J'AI CETTE BOSSE SUR LA TÊTE ? ESPÈCE DE VIEUX FOU !

Albus éclata de rire.

Tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi depuis des années.

Harry les regarda en souriant puis il déclara qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Sirius quitta donc la cuisine, il passa par le couloir afin de prendre la valise et la cage d'Hedwige puis il conduisit Harry dans sa chambre. A peine franchie la porte de celle-ci qu'une chouette au beau plumage blanc vola autour d'Harry.

HEDWIGE !

Harry était content de revoir sa chouette et celle-ci était heureuse de retrouver son maître.

Tu m'excuseras si elle n'est pas revenue chez toi mais quand elle a comprit ce qui se passait on lui a demandait de rester.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Ah… Et désolé pour ta chambre… Elle était peinturée mais d'un sortilège on a tout enlevé… C'est ta chambre tu la décoreras comme tu le voudras. Bon allez je te laisse. A demain matin, bonne nuit.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux tout en repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer… Il fut transporté dans un sommeil profond. Il rêva… Mais cela était étrange…


	5. Rêvons De nous même

Chapitre V) Rêvons… De nous même.

Si cette nuit-là Louna rêvait comme n'importe quel autre personne alors celui-ci fut troublé…

Elle se sentit transportait. Elle venait d'arriver dans une maison. Dans celle-ci elle y vit trois personnes, un homme, une femme et un bébé. Ils semblaient heureux… Jusqu'au moment où l'homme cria : « Lily, c'est lui ! Prend Harry et Sauve toi ! ». Elle vit Voldemort, l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde pénétrer dans cette maison, il tua l'homme. Se dirigea vers la femme, il lui demanda de lâcher l'enfant celle-ci refusa de ce fait il la tua et voulu en finir avec l'enfant. Cet enfant avait de magnifiques yeux verts… Il regardait Voldemort dans les yeux. Le mage noir s'écria : « Avada Kevada », un éclair vert apparu mais contrairement à ce qu'il devait se passer ce n'est pas l'enfant qui mourut mais le mage noir. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qui était l'enfant de son rêve… : « Harry Potter », murmura t-elle. Dès qu'elle eut murmuré son nom elle se sentit transportait autre part, elle était dans une maison elle vit que le bébé avait grandi, il devait avoir onze ans. Elle vit plusieurs lettres volaient dans les airs et des centaines de lettres sur le sol. Elle y vit le sceau de Poudlard elle en conclus qu'il devait s'agir de la lettre d'inscription d'Harry. Mais pourquoi en recevait-il autant ? Elle eut la réponse sous ses yeux… Un homme l'empêchait de lire les lettres… Puis une fois de plus elle fut transportait… Cet endroit elle le connaissait bien. C'était la grande salle de Poudlard. Harry avait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci hésitait. Il hésitait. Devait-il envoyer Harry à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Ainsi donc Harry Potter aurait pu être envoyé à Serpentard ? … De nouveau elle se sentit transporté. Cette fois-ci elle atterrit dans le jardin de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit. Elle vit quatre hommes et trois enfants. Elle reconnu Harry, Hermione et le deuxième garçon elle ne le connaissait pas… Il y avait un homme allongé au sol… Elle le reconnu… Elle le haïssait… Puis elle vit un homme qui se transformait en Loup-Garou… « C'est lui » murmura t-elle. Un autre en profitait pour se changer en rat. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais pourtant elle avait l'impression de le connaître… Et le troisième homme, elle ne vit pas son visage… Elle l'entendit simplement hurler à Harry de s'enfuir puis elle le vit se métamorphoser en un grand chien noir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit qu'une fois de plus elle se sentit transporter… Elle était dans un cimetière… Voldemort venait de retrouver son corps… Il était entouré de ses mangemorts. Elle chercha quelqu'un de particulier… Elle savait qu'il n'y était pas... Mais étrangement elle voulait s'en assurer.. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il soit retourné dans les camps de Voldemort… Elle aperçut Monsieur Malefoy. Etrangement cela ne lui paraissait pas bizarre. Elle souri. Puis elle regarda de nouveau du côté de Voldemort. A sa main il avait une baguette magique. Il regardait deux sorciers en souriant. L'un était Harry Potter quant à l'autre elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu… Elle entendit Voldemort dire son sortilège de la mort : « Avada Kevada » et le garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'effronda sur le sol. Harry hurla son nom : « CEDRICCCCCCCC ! ». Ainsi elle comprit… Il s'agissait de Cédric Diggory… Son frère lui avait parlait de Cédric Diggory. Il était mort pendant la coupe des quatre sorciers. Ainsi elle comprit… Ce passage de rêve datait de juin dernier. Elle était entrait dans la mémoire de Harry Potter… Mais comment avait-elle fait ? Elle ne le savait pas… Elle ne l'avait même jamais rencontré… Une fois encore elle fut transportée… Elle atterrit dans une salle sombre. Elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle… Où était-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas… Que faisais-t-elle ici ? Elle ne le savait pas… Etait-elle dans la mémoire de Harry ? Elle ne le savait pas…

Pendant ce temps, Harry aussi faisait un étrange rêve… Il pénétrait la mémoire de Louna… Etrangement il n'arrivait pas à voir son enfance… Comme si cette partie de vie lui était interdite… Il était dans une chambre… Elle était en train d'écrire une lettre tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Il se pencha afin de lire.

« Toi !

Comment as tu pu ? Pu m'abandonner ? Mes parents je les hais… Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'eux. Depuis l'âge de mes an tu es le seul être qui me reste. Tu étais mon parrain, tu étais le repère de ma vie. Je t'aimais comme un père. Et toi tu m'abandonnes… Car j'ai voulu entrer dans cette école élémentaire… Essai de comprendre… Tu travailles toute la journée. Moi je ne fais rien de ma journée sauf étudier la magie par moi même… Mais je n'avais aucun ami. Je voulais des amis. Et pratiquer la magie dans une école. Après cette école je comptais revenir au pays. Revenir à Poudlard. Mais toi tu ne me comprends pas… Toi, tu m'abandonnes…

Peut être qu'après tout les gens ont raison…

Peut être qu'en vérité tu n'as aucun cœur…

Cette enfant que tu appelais « Ma fille ». Louna Avergoot. »

Il la vit attacher la lettre à la patte de la chouette. Tout à coup, il fut de transporté. Il se trouvait à un bal. Louna était entouré de deux garçons. Elle faisait un pari avec l'un des deux.

«

Je te dis que j'arriverais à l'inviter.

Non tu n'y arriveras pas ma petite Louna.

Je ne suis pas petite ! s'exclama t-elle.

Puis elle partit de la salle. Harry ne savait que faire. Les garçons reprirent conversation.

Krys tu n'aurais pas du la provoqué. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable.

Oui je le sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai provoquais.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Puis Louna revint avec son cavalier. La salle se fit silencieuse, Louna entrait fière avec son cavalier celui-ci la regarda en souriant et déclara.

Ouah je fais sensation. »

Harry avait peine à y croire. Son cavalier était un … Centaure. Elle avait invitait un Centaure à un bal. Puis tout se brouilla autour de lui. Cette salle de bal s'était changée en un réfectoire. C'était l'heure du repas… Louna était encore avec les deux garçons. Tout trois comptaient les secondes…

«

5

4

3

2

1

Zéro »

Tout à coup les professeurs se changèrent en Animaux. Louna se leva fièrement et déclara d'une voix forte. « Les cours sont annulés pour la journée. » Tout le monde l'applaudit. Harry éclata de rire. Il avait l'impression de voir les frères Weasley. Bien que eux ne s'étaient jamais attaqués à un prof. Du moins de ce qu'il pensait… La vision se brouilla encore. Louna était dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci la regardait en souriant.

«

Louna, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Aucune idée ! Répondit celle ci en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Les professeurs veulent que je te sanctionne.

C'est compréhensible. Mais je n'ai pas violé le règlement. De ce fait vous ne pouviez pas me sanctionner.

Le directeur explosa de rire et déclara.

Tu es bien la seule élève ici à connaître le règlement dans son intégralité.

Il m'est bien utile. Je peux faire mes coups foireux sans pour autant me faire sanctionner. Je contourne le règlement dans toutes ses failles.

J'ai remarqué. Avant ton arrivé nous étions à 467 articles aujourd'hui nous en sommes à 623 articles.

Louna était fière de ce chiffre. Le directeur posa une dernière question à la jeune fille.

Comment tu as fait ton coup aujourd'hui ?

Article 36 : « Les élèves ont interdiction d'employer quelconque sortilège sur un professeur » alors j'ai versé une potion dans leur repas. »

Harry était si surpris. Cette jeune fille n'avait jamais été sanctionnait pour ses coups foireux. Et elle était si sûre d'elle. Tout à coup la vision se brouilla de nouveau. Cette fois ci il ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu précis mais plutôt dans un rêve. Louna était replié sur elle même. Elle souffrait. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, elle hurlait. Puis elle se releva. Ses yeux étaient couleurs rouge vif. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle fit apparaître un serpent. Elle lui parla. Elle parla au serpent.. Elle parlait fourchelang… Il avait peine à y croire… Elle parlait fourchelang… La langue des Serpents… Puis de nouveau il se sentis transportaient…

Cette fois-ci elle apparut dans une pièce sombre… Il ne voyait rien autour de lui… Où étais-t-il ? Il ne le savait pas… Que faisais-t-il ici ? Il ne le savait pas… Etait-il dans la mémoire de Louna ? Il ne le savait pas …

Il essaya d'avancer afin d'obtenir une réponse à ses questions… Il aperçut une ombre au loin. Il sorti sa baguette mais il se souvint qu'il était dans un rêve alors elle ne lui servirait à rien.

Louna voyait quelqu'un qui approchait. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle ne voit les traits de son visage. Elle sortit sa baguette magique mais elle souvint tout à coup qu'elle était dans un rêve… Elle s'approcha de la personne… Tout à coup la pièce fut emplie d'une lumière intense…

Quelle surprise… Elle se trouvait face à Harry Potter…

Quelle surprise… La personne qui était dans la même pièce que lui n'était autre que Louna Avergoot.

Tout deux s'observèrent sans dire… Puis Louna pris la parole.

«

Bonjour Harry.

Bonjour Louna. »

Ils s'approchèrent afin de se toucher… Etaient-t-ils réellement présent dans ce rêve ? Ou n'étais-ce qu'un simple rêve ?

A peine s'eut-t-ils touché qu'ils se réveillèrent… Le dos de Louna lui brûlait affreusement… Quant à Harry c'était sa cicatrice qui lui brûlait…

Au même moment ils déclarèrent tout deux sans le savoir.

- Ainsi ce n'était pas un rêve…


	6. Des Vacances pas Ordinaires

Chapitre VI) Des Vacances pas ordinaires.

Louna se dirigea vers la douche. Elle retira sa nuisette, entra puis claqua des doigts. L'eau était froide mais cela lui faisait du bien. Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Cette chose la brûlait à chaque fois que ses pouvoirs grandissaient. Pourtant elle savait que cette fois-ci cela était en rapport avec Harry Potter. Pourtant elle et lui n'avaient rien en commun. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Du moins pas particulièrement. Elle savait que ses parents avaient été tué par Lord Voldemort mais que lui été nommé « Le Survivant » car il était le seul à avoir survécu au mage. De ce fait il avait obtenu une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Mais contrairement aux autres sorciers, elle n'en était pas « fan ». Et ne souhaitait pas le rencontrer. Après tout, il est célèbre, c'est un fait. Mais quel à était le prix de sa célébrité ? Le meurtre de ses parents… Elle était sûre qu'au fond de lui il aurait préféré ne pas être célèbre et vivre avec ses parents. C'est pourquoi elle estimait qu'être célèbre à son niveau n'en valait pas la peine… Mais de ce fait elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu ce rêve… Enfin non, pourquoi s'étaient tout deux retrouvés liés cette nuit là.

De son côté Harry avait plaqué ses mains sur son front tant sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Dès qu'elle reprit son aspect normal, Harry réfléchissait. Pourquoi avait-il vu cette fille dans son rêve ? Enfin non ce n'était pas un rêve… Mais comment nommer cela ? Il ne le savait pas… Pourquoi avait-il vu son passé ? Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-il eu des visions de la jeune fille ces derniers jours ? Aucune réponse ne vint à ses questions… Dumbledore connaissait l'enfant, étant donné qu'il avait parlé d'elle dans le train. Il décida donc de lui poser la question dès qu'il le reverra.

Louna sorti de la douche et vit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Elle décida donc de rester éveillé. Tandis que Harry retournait se coucher… Elle ouvrit sa valise, regarda ses vêtements, claqua des doigts puis déclara « Commode et Penderie ». Puis elle sortie ses photos qu'elle colla sur les murs. On pouvait voir des photos d'elle avec ses parents adoptifs, des photos d'elle avec son frère, des photos d'elle avec Krys, il y avait aussi une photo d'elle avec Krys où l'on pouvait distinguer leur nouvelle coiffure. Ce jour là ils avaient décidés de tester leur potion de dédoublement qui avait pour but que Louna ait accès au corps de Krys pour une semaine et que Krys ait accès au corps de Louna pour une même durée mais tout deux s'étain trompé dans la potion tant elle étaient compliqué à faire… Et ils s'étaient retrouvés avec la possibilité de changer la couleur de leurs cheveux quand ils le désiraient… Aujourd'hui encore ils pouvaient le faire… Elle souriait en regardant la photo puis elle changea la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils devinrent vert fluo comme sur la photo. Elle la colla sur le mur puis regarda sa dernière photo. Elle était avec un professeur. Le professeur qu'elle préférait : Daric Karkaroff. Elle est lui, des souvenirs ils en avaient plein la tête… Bien qu'il était professeur lorsqu'un coup tordu se préparait il était toujours d'attaque pour filer un coup de main à la jeune fille…Comme disait Krys ils étaient tout deux « Les deux doigts de la main version Prof/Elève ». De ce fait il n'était pas trop apprécié de ses collègues. Mais il était le meilleur enseignant de l'école. Louna ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir… Comment allait-il le prendre ? Elle décida de lui écrire une lettre.

« Bonjour Daric.

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Moi elles ont bien commencé. Mais il se trouve que je ne suis plus en Bulgarie… Je suis de retour en Angleterre… Je vais passer ma sixième année à Poudlard. J'aurais aimé te dire au revoir mais je n'ai su qu'hier que je changeais d'école… J'espère pouvoir te revoir. Bisous Louna ».

Elle mit la lettre sur le bureau en se disant qu'elle irait s'acheter une chouette afin de lui envoyer la lettre. Elle se regarda dans la glace et changea la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils prirent une couleur noire. C'était son premier jour au chaudron. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient présent alors il valait mieux ne pas se faire repérer… Elle claqua des doigts ! Sa petite serviette se volatilisa pour laisser place à une robe de sorcière. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Malgré cette heure matinale Tom était déjà debout pour accueillir le réveil de ses clients. Louna était la première réveillée.

Bonjour Tom.

Bonjour Louna. Que désire tu pour ton petit déjeuné ?

Je vais prendre du bacon. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis longtemps.

Depuis que tu as quitté le pays ?

Je serais revenue s'il ne m'avait pas abandonnée…

C'est étrange… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il est venu et que je le voyais t'écrire des lettres...

Louna fut surprise par cette révélation. Il lui avait écrit des lettres ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il jamais envoyé ? « Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il trouvait inutile de m'écrire… ». Elle commença à avoir un pincement au cœur… Ainsi il ne l'avait pas oublié... NON STOP ! Si vraiment il l'avait aimé comme il le disait il aurait repris contact. Elle était revenue au pays ! Certes par obligation ! Mais il était hors de question qu'elle passe son temps à souffrir pour lui ! Elle avait assez souffert… Puis l'heure de vengeance aller bientôt sonner… Elle décida de manger son petit déjeuner en silence. Puis elle sortie du chaudron. Elle se retrouva devant le mur. Oula ! Ce mur… Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que son parrain l'avait tapé quant elle était encore enfant… Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui… Elle le haïssait ! Mais en même temps il était son parrain… NON ! Elle le haïssait ! Elle devait penser autre chose que lui ! Elle passa donc le mur puis elle se dirigea vers « Gringotts, la banque des sorciers ». Pendant sa marche elle regarda les vitrines des magasins et elle se déclara pour elle-même : « Comme dans mes souvenirs… ». Elle arriva devant la banque, y pénétra puis se présenta devant un gobelin. Celui-ci la regarda et elle lui déclara :

Bonjour, je me nomme Louna Avergoot ! J'aimerais prendre de l'argent sur le compte numéro 268. Celui de mes parents.

Vos parents ne sont pas venus chercher de l'argent depuis longtemps !

Logique... Ils sont à Azkaban depuis quinze ans.

Le gobelin regarda la jeune fille. Puis il appela une autre de ces créatures afin qu'elle conduise l'enfant au coffre dit. Arrivé au coffre Louna remplissait sa bourse d'une vingtaine de gallion. Il ne fallait pas en prendre de trop…

Elle sortit de la banque avec sa bourse pleine. Elle décida d'aller au magasin de créature magique afin d'acheter une chouette pour envoyer sa lettre. Elle entra dans le magasin.

Bonjour Madame.

Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Que désirez-vous ?

J'aimerais une chouette afin d'envoyer du courrier.

Mais tout à coup elle entendit un cri perçant, elle se retourna et elle vit une magnifique colombe noire qui se posa près d'elle. Louna fut surprise.

Vous possédez une colombe noire ? Il n'en reste pas même dix sur Terre…

Ce n'est pas la mienne. Déclara la vendeuse. Elle est ici depuis…

Louna lui coupa la parole.

51 ans. Répondit l'enfant.

Ainsi c'est vous qu'elle recherchait… déclara la vendeuse.

Louna ne comprenait pas la parole de la vendeuse. Elle regardait la colombe et remarqua que les yeux de l'oiseau prenaient une teinte rouge vif. Tout à coup le sortilège de dissimulation qu'utilisait Louna pour cacher la couleur naturelle de ses yeux n'eut plus aucun effet ses yeux prirent la même couleur que la créature. L'oiseau vint se poser sur la main de Louna avec son bec elle lui fit une entaille. Le sang commença à couler… L'oiseau posa son bec dans le sang puis la plaie se cicatrisa… Louna connaissait les propriétés de la Colombe noire mais elle ne comprenait rien…

Oui ! C'est bien vous qu'elle attendait… Déclara la vendeuse après avoir vu la scène de la Colombe.

Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle.

Connaissez-vous les propriétés des Colombes Noires ? Demanda la vendeuse.

Elles peuvent vivre jusqu'à deux cent ans. La Colombe représente la deuxième âme de son propriétaire. Le propriétaire lit en l'oiseau et l'oiseau lit dans son propriétaire. Ils correspondent par télépathie… La Colombe préfère mourir que trahir son maître. La fidélité pour eux c'est signe de vie.. Et ils ont un pouvoir de guérison… Ils peuvent guérir son maître.

La vendeuse souriait à Louna.

Bien ! Je vois que vous vous y connaissez.

Oui ! Mais pourquoi dites vous que c'est moi qu'elle attend ?

Réfléchissez !

La vendeuse avait raison. Louna le savait. Louna avait lu dans l'oiseau pour savoir son âge. Puis ses yeux ne brûlaient plus… A chaque fois qu'elle utilisait le sortilège de dissimulation ses yeux lui brûlaient. Comme si elle mettait un feu dans ses yeux… Alors que là elle ne ressentait aucune douleur… Elle comprit donc que l'oiseau l'avait « forcé » à prendre la même couleur que les siens … Puis elle l'avait blessait certes… Mais elle l'avait aussi guérit. Louna regarda la vendeuse un sourire aux lèvres.

Vous voyez ? C'est vous qu'elle cherchait. Elle est à vous.

Comment se nomme-t-elle ?

Pas la moindre idée. Lui répondit la vendeuse en souriant.

Louna se tourna vers la colombe celle-ci la regarda. Louna ré employa son sortilège de dissimulation. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent de nouveau mais ainsi ils reprenaient leur teinte bleu/gris. Puis les yeux de la colombe redevinrent noirs. Tout deux se regardaient et Louna déclara à haute voix : « Elle n'a pas de nom. Elle dit que c'est à moi de lui choisir. » Louna n'avait aucune idée de nom. Mais pour le moment se n'était pas sa priorité. Elle se tourna vers la vendeuse.

Combien coûte t-elle ?

Elle n'est pas à vendre. Elle est venu par elle même afin d'attendre votre venue. Aujourd'hui vous êtes ici. Vous repartez avec elle. Mais vous n'avez pas à la payer.

L'oiseau qui était toujours sur sa main, s'envola afin de rejoindre son épaule. Louna sorti du magasin. Elle décida de repartir au chaudron afin de regagner sa chambre. A ce moment-là, Harry se réveillait. Il sortit de sa chambre afin de rejoindre la cuisine. Dans celle-ci il aperçut Remus.

Bonjour Harry déclara le sorcier en souriant.

Bonjour Remus. Lui répondit t-il.

Bien dormi ?

Harry préféra mentir.

Oui très bien. Sirius n'est pas là ?

Il est parti au ministère de la magie. Même s'il est réhabilité il a certaines difficultés à trouver un travail…

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sirius réapparut. Il venait de transplaner. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tu as trouvé du travail ? Lui demanda Remus.

Oui, je vais travailler à …

A ce moment-là il aperçut Harry. Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Salut Harry.

Salut Sirius. Alors tu vas travailler où ?

Désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Remus le regarda bizarrement. Ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil de Sirius. Il lui répondit en souriant.

J'ai exactement le même travail que toi.

Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Remus interloqué.

Je t'expliquerai. Lui répondit Sirius avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

Merci de faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

Harry avait dit cela avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Les deux sorciers lui déclarèrent qu'il aurait bientôt sa réponse. Tout deux voulaient garder la surprise. Afin de rompre ce silence Sirius demanda à Harry s'il avait pris son petit déjeuner. Il répondit que non. D'un coup de baguette magique Remus fit apparaître des mets sur la table. Tout trois prirent place autour de celle-ci. Tout en mangeant Harry posa des questions.

On est où là ?

Chez moi. Cette maison je l'avais acheté avant d'entrer à Azkaban. Elle est restée quinze ans à l'abandon… C'est pour cela que moi et Remus sommes en train de la rénover.

D'accord. Mais précisément on est où ?

Sirius redoutait cette question…

Dans un village de sorciers. Aussi connu que Près au Lard. Godric Hollow…

Harry lâcha sa fourchette et regarda les deux sorciers... Actuellement il se trouvait à Godric Hollow… Là où vivaient ses parents lorsqu'il se fit tuer par Lord Voldemort… Ses interlocuteurs savaient à quoi il pensait… Ce fut Remus qui parla.

Leur maison n'existe plus…

Elle fut détruite le jour où Peter les a trahis… Termina Sirius.

Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il monta dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son Eclair De Feu. Et il sorti de la maison. Il monta sur son balai. Et réfléchissait… Ainsi donc il était à Godric Hollow… Il y était il y quinze ans de cela… Ses parents avaient été tué I CI ! Là où il se trouvait actuellement… Que pensait ? RIEN… Il ne savait que pensait… Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver un jour dans cet endroit… Pendant ce temps Harry volait de plus en plus haut sans pour autant s'en rendre compte… Inconsciemment il se dirigeait vers les nuages… Vers ses parents… Ce fut lorsqu'il dépassa les trente mètres qu'il s'en rendit compte… Il redescendit quelques peu. Puis vola afin de se libérer. Tout à coup il eut un flash dans sa tête. C'était Louna. Il la vit avec sa colombe. Ce flash ne dura pas plus de dix secondes. Mais enfin qui était t-elle ? Pourquoi la voyait-il partout ? Il fallait qui ait des réponses à ses questions… Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en parlait à Sirius ou Remus. Il tenait à demander à Albus Dumbledore. Il redescendit donc au sol. Il marcha en direction de la maison. Arrivé dans celle-ci il monta dans sa chambre puis il écrivit une lettre à Albus Dumbledore.

« Professeur Dumbledore.

Dans le train vous avez parlé d'une jeune fille nommé Louna Avergoot. Je n'arrête pas de rêver d'elle… J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle serait à Poudlard cette année. Mais sauriez vous pourquoi je rêve d'elle alors que je ne la connais pas… Ne dites rien à Sirius et Remus. J'espère obtenir une réponse à mes questions…

Harry Potter »

Puis il se tourna vers Hedwige et lui dit : « Viens ! J'ai une lettre à envoyer à Dumbledore. ». Sa chouette arriva près de lui par un petit battement d'aile. Harry lui accrocha la lettre à la patte. Puis celle-ci s'envola afin d'apporter la lettre à son destinataire. Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et déclara : « Eh ben, pour une première matinée… Ca promet… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Louna entrait dans sa chambre. Elle aussi elle avait eu un flash… Harry était sur son balai et aussi étrange soit-il il montait vers les nuages. MAIS ENFIN ! Que cela signifiait-il ? Pourquoi le voyait-elle partout ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle mais à qui ? La réponse lui vint instantanément… « ALBUS ! »

Oui ?

La jeune fille fit un sursaut en reconnaissant la voix du vieil homme. Elle se retourna et vit son visage flotter dans la cheminée.

Je pensais que tu devais me contacter dans la semaine. Je ne suis arrivée qu'aujourd'hui.

Oui c'est vrai. Mais je voulais savoir si cela c'était bien passé.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut la colombe noire de Louna.

Je vois qu'elle t'a enfin trouvé.

La sorcière le regarda surprise.

Bon enfin bref. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Mais pour t'expliquer certains points et te poser une question.

Oui laquelle ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Etant donné que tu entre directement en cinquième année, te faire mettre le Choixpeau magique ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Dans quel maison veux-tu aller ?

Etant enfant Louna désirait entrer à Serpentard. Mais en grandissant elle eut envie de devenir auror. Certes, Durmstrang n'était pas la bonne école pour devenir auror. Mais aujourd'hui elle regardait autrement… En étudiant la magie noire elle aurait le dessus sur certain Mangemort… Mais à ce moment là ? Où voulait-elle aller ? Allait t-elle suivre la voie du sang et de la vengeance ? Ou celui de l'avenir ? C'est à dire auror ? … Elle savait qu'elle voie suivre.

Je souhaite aller à Serpentard. Lui répondit t-elle calmement.

D'accord.

Albus Dumbledore se doutait qu'elle allait répondre ceci. Louna n'aimait pas le règlement.. Mais pour le moment elle ne pensait qu'à se venger… Mais tout deux allaient se réconcilier. Il le savait. Elle et lui portaient un amour père/fille. Certes oublier ces temps ci… Mais le vieil homme savait qu'avec le temps la haine ferait place à la réconciliation. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment là, Louna changerait de maison où elle resterait à Serpentard mais pour une tout autre raison.

Cette année l'organisation de l'école sera quelque peu différente. Les préfets en chefs ont toujours eut des chambres à eux mais cette année les préfets des maisons auront des chambres à eux.

Albus ! J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu m'expliques cela…

Tu es préfète des Serpentard !

Hein ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

A Durmstrang, tu étais l'une des meilleures élèves. Et tu connaissais le règlement intérieur dans son intégralité.

Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Mais justement à le connaître je l'enfreignais…

C'est pour cela que tu es préfète. Ainsi je pense que tu te forceras à ne pas l'enfreindre…

Mouais… Répondit la jeune fille. Et l'autre préfet de ma maison ?

Drago Malefoy. Répondit le sorcier.

Malefoy ?

Tu te souviens de lui ?

Bien sûr que oui. Comment l'oublier ? Répondit t-elle en souriant.

Ah oui ! Avant que je n'oublie. Tu auras un professeur particulier de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Tu es particulièrement doué en ce qui concerne la magie noire. Mais tu as cinq ans de retard pour la défense…

Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Reconnut t-elle.

A travers le feu il lui tendit une lettre qu'elle prit.

Dans cette enveloppe tu trouveras ta liste de fourniture scolaire et les informations concernant la rentrée.

D'accord. Répondit la sorcière en souriant.

Bon voilà. Moi maintenant je te laisse. Bonne fin de vacance Louna.

Au revoir Albus.

Le sorcier lui souriait puis après un minuscule « POP » son visage disparut de la cheminée. Ce fut à ce moment là que Louna se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de poser la question à Albus. Qu'est-ce qui la liée à Harry Potter…

Tout à coup elle entendit une voix dans sa tête : « Il est à Poudlard. Tu le verras en Septembre et à deux vous découvrirais par vous même ce qui vous lie… ». Louna vit volte face et elle regarda sa colombe. Elle venait de lui parler… Louna tendit sa main. L'oiseau vint s'y poser. La jeune fille caressa l'oiseau et elle lui déclara par télépathie : « Oui tu as raison… ». L'oiseau alla se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Louna ouvrit l'enveloppe afin de regarder la liste du matériel scolaire. Elle lut :

COLLÈGE POUDLARD- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de cinquième année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Cinq robes de travail (noires), modèle normal.

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon)

Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Une tenue de soirée

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et Manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le Livre des sorts et Enchantements (Niveau cinq), de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la Magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie Théorique, _de Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose de mi-niveau, de Emeric G.Changé

Force obscures : Comment se protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastique (Volume deux), de Norbert Dragonneau

_Potion Magique, _de Arsenius Beaulitron

Toutes Potions toutes réactions, de Miranda Beaulitron

La divination sous toutes ses formes, de Cassandra Trelawney

Théorie des stratégies de défense magique, de Wilbert Eskivdur

Fournitures

Une baguette magique

Deux chaudrons (un de modèle standard en étain taille deux ; un de modèle standard en étain, taille trois )

Une boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

Un télescope

Une balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÈLÉVES DE PREMIÈTR ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. »

Louna relut une fois la liste. Et elle s'arrêta sur le nom de Cassandra Trelawney. Cette femme avait été une voyante. Louna le savait. Elle avait lut plusieurs de ses livres et se sentait proche de cette femme bien que celle-ci était morte… Elle se tourna vers sa Colombe la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda par télépathie : « Tu aimes le nom de Cassandra ? » Elle lui répondit : « J'adopte. » Louna lui souriait. Elle venait de trouver un nom à sa Colombe. Puis elle lui demanda si sa ne lui dérangerai pas d'envoyer une lettre en Bulgarie. Pour toute réponse sa Cassandra lui tendit la patte. Louna lui accrocha la lettre et lorsqu'elle voulut lui dire l'adresse elle obtenu comme réponse : « Je la connais déjà. ». Cassandra poussa un petit cri pour dire au revoir puis elle s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Louna regardait par la fenêtre depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle lut les deux dernières lettres que l'enveloppe contenait. La première lettre était la confirmation de son inscription à Poudlard.

« COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Mrs Avergoot

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre.

Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Avergoot, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-Adjointe »

Quant à la seconde lettre il s'agissait aussi d'une lettre de Minerva McGonagall mais celle-ci n'était pas officielle.

« Bonjour Louna.

J'espère que tu te portes bien. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs années…

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te parler de deux points :

Comme tu as tu le remarquer ta liste de fourniture scolaire et particulièrement longue. Cela est dû au fait que j'ai dû mélanger la liste de fourniture scolaire de la cinquième année et celle de première année. Pourquoi ? Car les fournitures de première année sont la base des fournitures des sept années à l'école. Si tu ne possède pas le matériel de base tu ne pourras pas étudier... C'est pourquoi ta liste et particulière longue. Si tu le désire tu pourras t'acheter ton propre balai mais saches qu'il y en a à l'école.

Comme tu te doutes tu vas retrouver ton parrain à Poudlard. Même si tu ne veux pas y croire saches qu'il t'aime toujours. Aujourd'hui tu ressens certainement de la haine à son égard mais n'oublie pas que les sentiments du passé son toujours présent au fond de ton cœur… Tu l'aimes toujours en tant que père.

Voilà ce dont je voulais te parler. Passe de bonne fin de vacance. J'espère vite te revoir.

Bisous

Minerva »

A la fin de sa lecture Louna essuya une larme. Minerva avait raison derrière cette haine se cachait un amour… NON ! Ce n'est pas possible elle le haïssait ! Elle jeta la lettre puis elle prit sa liste de fourniture afin d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter son matériel scolaire.

Pendant ce temps Harry était toujours allongé sur son lit. Sirius alla le rejoindre il s'asseya près de lui.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu me poserais la question aussi rapidement…

…

Je pensais t'en parler un peu plus tard…

Il y a deux ans… Quand tu pensais être réhabilité… Tu m'as fait une proposition ! De venir vitre chez toi ! Tu parlais de cette maison ?

Oui… Cette maison j'ai trop de souvenir pour la quitter.

Harry ne répondait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi penser… Il quittait enfin les Dursley pour vivre avec son parrain. Mais il vivait chez le village de ses parents… Mais était-ce réellement de la douleur qu'il ressentait ? Non… Juste un sentiment étrange à la pensée que ses parents avaient vécus ici des années auparavant. Il se tourna vers Sirius et il lui souriait. Sirius était rassuré.

Tes voisins ont réagis comment quand tu es revenu ?

Ils étaient contents de me revoir sauf un... Ils étaient sur que je n'étais pas du côté de Voldemort. Ils connaissaient ma famille. Mais ils savaient que je les avait quitter car je ne partager pas leur idées.

Cette personne qui n'était pas content de te revoir, c'est qui ?

Sirius eut un mauvais rire et déglutit avec difficulté son nom.

Severus Rogue.

Harry se leva d'un bond.

Tu vis dans le même village que Rogue ?

Malheureusement oui… Mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre maintenant il vient rarement. Il passe la plupart de ses vacances à Poudlard. Depuis que l'enfant ne vit plus chez lui.

Rogue à un enfant ?

D'après ce que j'ai compris il aurait eu la garde d'un enfant. Alors il passait toutes les vacances chez lui mais depuis qu'elle ne vit plus avec lui il vient de moins en moins chez lui.

Pauvre enfant… Vivre avec Rogue ce ne doit pas être du gâteau. Déclara Harry.

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

Les journées passèrent tranquillement. Le jour d'anniversaire d'Harry approchait à grand pas.

Il était minuit moins cinq… Moins quatre… Moins Trois… Moins Deux… Moins Un… Minuit… Harry avait maintenant quinze ans. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit deux hiboux se dirigeait vers lui. Harry était à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il les laissa entrer. Il détacha leurs paquets. Puis tendis qu'ils repartaient Harry lisait les lettre. La première venait d'Hermione :

« Bonjour Harry ! J'espère que tu te portes bien.

Je t'envois un petit cadeau pour tes quinze ans. J'espère qu'il te fera plaisir. Il te suffit de penser à une personne et son visage apparaît en temps normal tu peux voir ce que cette personne fait et dit…

Je suis impatiente de te revoir.

Je viens au chaudron baveur le trente et un août avec la famille à Ron et après nous partons tous ensemble à Poudlard. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre.

Bisous

Hermione »

Harry ouvrit le cadeau d'Hermione et il le trouva trop beau… Il s'agissait d'une boule de verre. Harry pensa à Hermione. Il vit le visage de son amie dans la sphère... Elle était plongée dans un livre, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ouvrit la seconde lettre elle venait de Ron.

« Hello Vieux !

Tu vas bien ? Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir quinze ans ?

J'ai demandé à mes parents à ce que tu viennes à la maison ! Ma mère m'a répondu en souriant que tu étais mieux là où tu es… Elle est complètement folle. Être mieux chez tes Moldus… Je t'envois ton cadeau d'anniversaire j'espère qu'il te plaira.

A plus tard !

Passe de bonnes fins de Vacances…

Rendez-vous le trente et un août au Chaudron Baveur. On partira tous ensemble à Poudlard.

Et désolé si tu dois passer le reste des vacances chez tes Moldus… Mes parents n'ont pas l'air de comprendre… »

Harry éclata de rire après avoir lu la lettre de Ron. Á son avis c'était Ron qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ! Sa mère devait être au courant qu'il était chez son parrain c'est pourquoi elle avait dit à Ron qu'il était mieux là où il était actuellement. Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Ron et il fut énormément touché. Le sorcier lui avait offert une photo d'eux deux qu'il avait mis dans un cadre. Sur lequel on pouvait voir Harry sur son balai sur le rebord droit. Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume.

« Salut Ron !

Tu vas bien ?

Merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je viendrais vous rejoindre au chaudron le trente et un. Ta mère à très bien compris. Je ne suis plus chez mes Moldus. Mais chez Sirius. Dans sa maison. Je passe mes vacances avec Sirius et Remus.

A une prochaine

Harry »

Harry se tourna vers Coq qui était resté. Il accrocha le parchemin sur la patte du hibou. Coq s'envola donc. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de regarder les étoiles… Il contemplait les étoiles depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu'il vit un oiseau se dirigeait vers lui. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer à quoi il ressemblait. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre afin de laisser l'oiseau entrer. Il vit une magnifique colombe se poser près de lui. Mais celle-ci était de couleur noire. Elle tendit sa patte afin que Harry puisse prendre le petit morceau de parchemin. Dès qu'il l'eut détachait la Colombe repartit. Harry l'observa s'éclipser dans la pénombre de la nuit… Puis il reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'il ouvrit.

« Bon Anniversaire.

Louna Avergoot »

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du parchemin. Cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que par rêve venait de lui écrire… Tout à coup il se souvint du cadeau d'Hermione. Il regarda la sphère et prononça : « Louna Avergoot ». Il vit une jeune fille assit à une fenêtre qui contemplait les étoiles. Elle tendit sa main et tout à coup une Colombe Noire s'y posa. La même qu'Harry venait de voir… Ainsi Louna n'était pas bien loin de lui… La jeune fille regarda sa colombe et déclara à haute voix : « Tu as été vite Cassandra… ». Puis elle regarda les étoiles une dernière fois. Elle souriait… Harry le voyait ! Puis dans un murmure elle déclara : « Bon Anniversaire, Harry Potter ! ». Il la vit se lever et elle alla s'allonger. Il posa le cristal sur son bureau puis il alla lui-même s'allonger. Tout en étant troublé par la jeune fille…

Louna passa le reste de ses vacances à faire les magasins du chemin de traverse. Elle avait acheté ses fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'un « Nimbus 2001 ». Bien qu'il ne valait pas les exploits de l'éclair de feu elle aimait sa couleur et sa forme. Albus lui avait donné la permission d'aller côté Moldus mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se revoyait attaquer le moldus… Perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs… Regarder le Moldus avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres et utiliser le sortilège « Doloris » si Krys n'était pas intervenu cela aurait très mal tourné… Quant à Harry il aidait Sirius et Remus à réaménageais la maison qui était en très mauvais état… Harry avait décidé d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires le trente et un août afin de rester au chaudron le soir même.

Les vacances passèrent vite. Le trente et un août arriva donc…

Ce matin là Louna se réveilla assez tard. C'était son dernier jour de jour elle voulait donc faire la grasse matinée. A peine fut-t-elle réveillée qu'elle partie se doucher. Quand elle fut sortie de la douche elle mit sa robe de sorcière. Puis elle ouvrit sa valise et fit ses bagages. Certes elle pouvait le faire avec la magie mais elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle n'avait pas d'appétit et penser passer le reste de son après midi assis à une table au chaudron. Pendant ce temps Harry venait d'arriver au chaudron avec Sirius, Remus et sa valise. Il vit Hermione, Ron et sa famille, il alla les rejoindre.

Salut tout le monde.

Salut Harry! Déclara Hermione.

Salut Vieux, et hum… Désolé pour la lettre que je t'ai envoyé.

Harry éclata de rire. Hermione les questionnait du regard. Harry lui expliqua que Ron lui avait envoyé une lettre dans lequel il ne comprenait pas que sa mère lui disait qu'Harry était bien où il se trouvait. Après avoir obtenu ses explications Hermione éclata de rire.

Alala Ron tu as fait fort.

Pas ma faute … Je ne savais pas.

Sirius tapota Harry à l'épaule et lui déclara.

Harry ! Nous sommes désolés mais moi et Remus devons partir.

Vous ne m'accompagnez pas au Poudlard express ? Demanda Harry déconcerté.

Tu seras avec tes amis. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous. Lui répondit Remus en souriant.

Mouais…

Fait pas cette tête. Tu nous reverras très bientôt.

Sur cette parole les deux sorciers transplanèrent. Harry regarda l'espace vide pendant quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'il s'énerva.

SUPER ! TROP GENIAL ! ILS SE CASSENT SANS QUE JE NE PUISSE LEUR DIRE AU REVOIR ! OUAH TROP SYMPA !

Hermione prit Harry par l'épaule et elle essaya de le calmer. Harry lui repoussa sa main. Pendant ce temps Louna venait de finir sa valise elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre.

Laisse moi s'il te plaît ! Je vais monter ma valise dans ma chambre. Ca me changera les idées…

Harry prit sa valise par l'attache droite. Il la traînait à même le sol tout en lâchant ses nerfs.

RAS LE BOL DE LEUR MENSONGE ! RAS LE BOL DE LEUR SECRETS ! **VIVE LA CONFIANCE**

Il montait les escaliers avec sa valise lorsqu'il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il regarda cette personne dans les yeux. Il lâcha sa valise qui tomba dans l'escalier…

Louna ?

Harry ?


	7. Le Poudlard Express

Chapitre VII) Le Poudlard Express

Dans sa chute, la valise fit énormément de bruit. Cependant les deux adolescents n'y prêtaient pas attention. Ils se regardaient en silence. Ce fut Louna qui rompit le silence.

Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui… Je pensais plutôt à demain. Termina t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

Moi aussi…

Tout deux étaient encore dans les escaliers lorsque Mme Weasley arriva quelques peu en colère.

Harry qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lâcher ta valise dans les escaliers ? Tu trouves pas qu'il y a assez de bruit en bas il faut que t'en fasses plus ?

C'est de ma faute Madame ! J'étais dans son passage. Répondit Louna.

Madame Weasley lui souriait puis elle s'en alla. Louna regarda Harry puis lui déclara.

Désolé si je t'ai attiré des ennuis.

Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis elle n'est jamais comme ça. A mon avis les jumeaux lui vont la misère.

Il montra deux adolescents roux de la main. Louna les regarda. Puis les regarda les autres personnes qui les entouraient. Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille.

HERMIONE !

Louna courait vers cette jeune fille tandis que celle-ci se retournait. Cette voix Hermione la connaissait mais que faisait t-elle ici ?

LOUNA ?

La jeune fille la prit dans ses bras. Les deux filles s'enlacèrent.

Ça fait trop plaisir de te revoir.

Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

Eh bien disons que je fais ma cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard.

T'es sérieuse ?

Oui.

Mais… Normalement… Vu ton âge tu ne devrais pas plutôt passer en sixième année ? Ou voire en septième année ? Vu tes compétences.

Logiquement oui ! Mais j'ai cinq ans de retard en défense contre les forces du mal.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Répondit-t-elle.

Louna regarda les personnes qui les entouraient. Elle vit les jumeaux qui étaient en train de faire des bêtises comme à l'habitude. Tout en continuant à les fixer elle posa une question à Hermione.

Ils sont à Poudlard ?

Georges et Fred entament leurs dernières années.

En entendant leurs noms tout deux se retournèrent et s'approchèrent des jeunes filles.

Salut vous deux. Déclara Georges.

Salut vous deux. Je vous présente Louna. Louna je te présente Fred et Georges.

Salut ! Alors à ce que je vois vous adorez faire des bêtises.

Mademoiselle serait-elle amatrice ? Demanda Fred en rigolant.

Ca dépend. Quel genre de conneries faites vous à Poudlard ? Lui répondit-elle en entrant dans leur jeu.

Oh … De toutes sortes ! Bombabousse, explosion de chaudron etc. Et toi ? Demanda Georges.

Louna posa ses fesses sur le rebord de la table puis elle croisa les bras et répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Vous m'avez pas l'air si bordélique que cela.

Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Nous sommes les fouteurs de trouble à Poudlard. Répondit Fred en faisant une révérence à Louna.

Les profs subissent-ils vos conneries ?

T'entends quoi par là ? Demanda Georges quelques peu surpris.

Par exemple annuler les cours de la journée sans que les profs n'aient la possibilité de dire quelques choses.

Hermione et les jumeaux la questionnait du regard. Celle-ci souriait.

Article 36 : « Les élèves ont interdiction d'employer quelconque sortilège sur un professeur » alors j'ai versé une potion dans leur repas.

Et… ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Ses professeurs se sont transformés en animaux.

Harry répondit à la place de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui ! Elle lui souriait et lui répondit tranquillement :

Je me demande ce que tu as vu d'autres ?

Oh pas grand-chose d'intéressant ! Mentit Harry.

Personne ne comprenait rien… Harry et Louna se connaissaient ? Mais personne n'osa poser de questions. C'est alors que Ron se fit entendre.

Hum ! C'est pas que… Mais on ne connaît même pas ton prénom ! Dit-il en regardant Louna.

Elle lui renvoya son regard mais toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

Aux dernières nouvelles je ne connais pas le tien non plus.

Ah hum… Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

Et moi Louna Avergoot.

Tu es à Poudlard ?

Oui j'y entre cette année.

Ah ! Peut être que tu seras avec nous à Gryffondor ! Répondit Fred à Louna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous » ? Vous êtes tous à Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-elle un peu déçue.

Oui pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

Je suis déjà placé dans ma maison. Je vais à Serpentard. Bon moi je vais manger un bout…

Louna avait pris cette excuse afin de s'écarter du petit groupe car elle ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi elle devait aller à Serpentard. A part Hermione et Harry tous furent choqués par cette révélation. Hermione savait que Louna avait de grandes compétences en ce qui concernaient la magie noire et Harry savait qu'elle parlait à le Fourchelang alors Serpentard ce n'était pas choquant…

Et moi qui la trouvais sympa… Déclara Ron quelque peu déçu.

Ne la juge pas par sa maison. Elle est super sympa. Lui répondit Hermione.

Tu as l'air de bien la connaître…

Hum… Disons que…

Disons que quoi ? Lui demanda Ron tout en la dévisageant.

Je l'ai connue cet été. C'est la sœur de Victor…

Victor ? Krum ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

Tu connais combien de Victor ?

Ron eut de nouveau un air grognon. Personne ne dit plus un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Louna revienne et déclara en plaisantant à Ron.

Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu boudes ?

Pas marrant…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu boudes mais c'est la dernière journée que tu passes avec tes amis avant de reprendre la routine. Tu ne veux pas plutôt en profiter ?

Mouais… Répondit-t-il.

Ouah ! T'as l'air vachement convaincu. Déclara t-elle en rigolant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Bon… Vous m'excusez mais on m'appelle... Dit Louna un peu gênée.

Hein ? Mais personne ne t'appelle… Lui répondit Ron abasourdi.

Si ! Bon attend elle va venir.

Louna regardait l'étage. Puis son visage se renfrognait. Cassandra refusait de se montrer. Elle lui déclara : « Mademoiselle serait-elle timide ? ». Puis elle souriait de nouveau. Alors que personne ne comprenait rien aux différentes expressions du visage de la jeune fille celle-ci leva sa main et quelques secondes plus tard une magnifique Colombe Noire vint s'y poser.

Oh… Je comprends mieux… Souffla Hermione dans un murmure.

Louna la regarda en souriant. Puis elle regarda les autres. Personne ne comprenait se qui se passait.

Apparemment Hermione est la seule à connaître les propriétés de la Colombe Noire.

A cet instant là, la Colombe se fit entendre. Elle poussa un petit cri se qui fit rire Louna.

Oui je sais que tu as un nom ! Je sais aussi que tu n'aime pas quand je dis le mot : « Colombe Noire » !

Ron ne comprenait rien…

Je vous présente Cassandra.

Je ne comprends pas… Tu lui parles ? Demanda Harry quelques peu surpris.

Mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit à la question.

- La Colombe Noire à un pouvoir de télépathie avec son maître. Mais uniquement son maître. Alors Louna et Cassandra peuvent correspondre par la pensée.

Louna lui souriait. Tout le monde resta abasourdi par cette révélation. Louna parlait avec son oiseau… Même si les Weasley avaient grandi dans le monde des sorciers et que plus grand-chose ne les surprenait et bien étrangement cela leur faisait bizarre. Harry avait découvert certaines choses sur la jeune fille mais il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir qu'elle pouvait parler avec son oiseau. Tout le monde la regardait étrangement mais Louna n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout à coup Hermione lui posa une question.

J'y pense… A Poudlard il n'est admis que les grenouilles, les rats et les Hiboux. Comment tu vas faire pour ta Co… Euh pour Cassandra ?

Albus est au courant. Lui répondit-elle calmement.

Personne ne répondit à cela. La jeune fille nommait leur directeur : « Albus »… Ce qui sous entendait qu'elle le connaissait. Mais enfin qui était-t-elle ? … Mais la même pensée les traversa en même temps : « Nous obtiendrons les réponses avec le temps ». Pendant ce temps Louna continuait de caresser Cassandra, vu l'expression de son visage l'oiseau devait parler avec Louna. Mais la conversation ne devait pas réellement bien tourner car Louna n'avait pas l'air satisfaite…

Louna… Demanda Georges.

Oui ? Répondit celle-ci en détachant son regard de Cassandra.

Heu.. ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr que oui. Répondit-t-elle avec son sourire bien veillant aux lèvres.

En la voyant sourire tout le monde fut convaincu par la sincérité de ses paroles. Puis madame Weasley arriva autour du petit groupe pour déclarer que l'heure du repas était arrivée. Elle invita Louna à table. Mais celle-ci refusa poliment en déclarant qu'elle avait déjà mangé un morceau et qu'elle préférait les laisser entre eux. Louna alla au chemin de traverse afin de reprendre de l'argent sur le compte de ses parents. Pendant ce temps Harry, Hermione et les Weasley passèrent à table. Madame Weasley posa des questions sur la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle appris que la jeune fille fut envoyé à Serpentard elle eu un petit pincement au cœur. Ses enfants aller souffrir d'une amitié avec une Serpentard… Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leur repas, ils allèrent au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. L'après-midi passa vite. En fin d'après-midi alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur achats ils virent Louna qui était assise à une table en train de lire la « Gazette du Sorcier » et à remarquer son visage ce qu'elle lisait n'avais pas l'air de lui plaire. Ils vinrent tous s'asseoir autour d'elle.

Belle emplette ? Demanda t-elle.

Mouais… Si tu comptes qu'on s'en sert dès demain. Lui répondit Ron.

Y'a quoi dedans ? Demanda Harry en montrant le journal de la main.

Pas grand chose… Bon moi vous m'excusez je vais m'acheter une plume. J'ai cassé la mienne il y a même pas une heure. Répondit-t-elle avec un sourire mi-gênée.

Je viens avec toi ! Déclara Hermione.

Ok !

Louna récupéra la « Gazette du Sorcier » tout en lança un petit regard à Harry… Les deux sorcières se levèrent puis s'en allèrent. Alors qu'elles étaient éloignées du groupe Hermione se tourna vers Louna.

Y'a quoi dedans ?

Hum… Fudge est derrière tout ça ! Il fait passer Harry pour un dégénéré. Il refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort.

T'y crois toi ? demanda Hermione, contente qu'une nouvelle personne croyait Harry.

Si j'y croyais pas je ne serais pas là… Et puis Cédric n'est pas mort par hasard…

Un silence se posa entre les deux jeunes filles.

Désolée… Déclara Louna la voix mi-brisée. Mais ça m'énerve. Ce jeune homme à été assassiné et dans la « Gazette » il l'on souillé en faisant passer son décès pour un accident. Que je ne voie pas Fudge sinon je l'étripe…

Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage de Louna. Puis les filles arrivèrent devant le magasin dit. Elles entrèrent et Louna n'acheta pas une mais deux plumes puis elle acheta trois bouteilles d'encres. Car elle doutait avoir assez d'encre pour son année. Puis elles partirent au Chaudron Baveur. Arrivé à celui-ci elles aperçurent les garçons et pour la première fois Louna se trouva face à Ginny.

Euh salut … Tu es ? Demanda Louna gênée.

Ginny Weasley Je suis leur sœur. Répondit-elle en montrant Ron et les jumeaux de la main. Et toi tu es ?

Louna Avergoot. Tu m'excuses mais je vais ranger ceux-ci dans ma valise. S'excusa t-elle en montrant ses achats.

Bien sûr que oui. A plus tard. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Louna lui renvoya son sourire. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre afin de ranger ses achats. Arrivé à celle-ci elle vit que Cassandra venait de lui apporter une lettre.

Merci Cassandra

De rien. Tiens tu me l'enlèves de la patte ?

La jeune fille souriait à sa Colombe puis elle prit la lettre.

« Louna !

Demain j'aimerai te parler avant la répartition à propos de ton parrain…

Albus Dumbledore »

Elle avait complètement oublié… C'était le lendemain qu'elle le reverrait… Le lendemain que la vengeance commencerait. Un sourire narquois apparu sur son visage d'ange : « Le jeu va enfin débuter… ». Cassandra poussa un petit cri afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. Louna se tourna vers elle.

Tu ne voudrais pas lui pardonner ?

Non !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Au fond tu l'aimes en…

NON ! T'avises plus de dire cela Cass' !

Louna sortit de la chambre en colère lorsqu'elle entendit dans sa tête la dernière phrase de sa Colombe : « Pff exaspérante… ». Louna descendit rejoindre les autres. Madame Weasley déclara qu'ils allaient passer de bonne heure à table car elle souhaitait que les enfants se couchent de bonne heure le soir même afin de se lever tôt le lendemain pour être à l'heure à la gare pour le Poudlard express. Lorsqu'elle vit Louna descendre elle lui demanda si elle voulait se joindre à eux pour le dernier repas. Louna accepta. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand des « bordel » les jumeaux et Ginny chantaient, Madame Weasley essayait de les calmer tandis que son mari lui disait de laisser « les jeunes profiter de leur dernier jour ». Harry et Ron se disputaient amicalement en parlant de Quidditch et Louna ainsi qu'Hermione parlaient études. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant quand on sait que Louna était l'une des meilleurs élèves de Durmstrang et qu'Hermione est elle aussi considérait comme l'une des meilleures élève. Puis Madame Weasley frappa dans les mains : « Allez Zou, tout le monde au lit ! Demain je vous réveille tous. Même toi Louna si cela ne te dérange pas. » La jeune fille lui répondit en souriant : « Pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Au moins je serais sûre de ne pas louper le train. » Puis tous éclatèrent de rire après la remarque de la jeune fille. Louna se dirigea vers sa chambre, tandis qu'Hermione/Ginny se dirigeait vers la leur, les jumeaux vers la leur et Harry/Ron vers la leur. Tous s'endormirent vite, sauf les jumeaux.

Tu penses quoi de cette fille ? Demanda Fred.

Elle est différente des autre Serpentard…

C'est ce que je me disais…

Espérons qu'elle restera la même ! Soupira George avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond accompagné de son frère.

Le lendemain matin Madame Weasley frappa de très bonne heure aux portes des chambres afin de laisser les jeunes sortir de leur sommeil et qu'ils aient le temps de se doucher. Louna fut la première à se lever et à être sortie de la douche. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de celle ci elle claqua des doigt et se vit revêtir d'un jean bleu avec un tee-shirt blanc. Elle se posa devant la glace claqua des doigt et ses cheveux prirent une couleur rose fluo qu'elle coiffa en queue de cheval. Puis elle se tourna vers Cassandra car celle-ci voulait lui parler.

Oui Cass' ?

Je pars maintenant pour Poudlard.

Hum… Répondit Louna.

Quoi ?

Je préférerais que tu fasses le voyage avec moi dans le Poudlard Express.

Eh ho ! Il va rien m'arriver. J'ai déjà fait de long trajet. Tu crois que Daric était la porte à côté ? La Bulgarie ce n'est pas tout près.

Je sais mais là je suis pas rassuré…

Oh lala ne joue pas au bébé !

Mouais… Bon alors je prendrais de tes nouvelles.

Louna… Tu sais bien que si nous sommes séparés de plus de 100km et que tu essais de me parler alors tu auras une migraine.

M'en fou ! C'est ça ou tu pars avec moi en train. Répondit Louna pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Bon d'accord. Bon alors à ce soir.

A ce soir Cass' !

La colombe poussa un petit cri perçant puis elle partit par la fenêtre ouverte. Louna la regarda pendant quelques minutes puis elle sortit de sa chambre afin d'aller voir les autres. Elle descendit et vit les jumeaux à moitié endormis.

Salut !

Soit Toi ! Dirent les frères en chœur.

Bien dormis.

Ouais et toi ? Demandèrent-ils.

Comme un bébé. Répondit-elle en souriant.

A ce moment là ils aperçurent la couleur des cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle rigola et leur expliqua que c'était « le résultat d'une potion raté ! »Alors qu'ils prenaient tout trois leur petit déjeuné, ils virent Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron descendre chacun leur tour en baillant.

Fatigué ? Demanda Georges.

Surtout pas envie de reprendre. Répondit Ron d'un air grincheux.

Tandis que les jumeaux et Louna avaient finis leur petit déjeuné ils engagèrent la conversation sur les performances de son frère en Quidditch. Et ils lui demandèrent si elle jouait.

Ouais ! J'y joue depuis l'âge de 7ans.

A quel poste ? Demanda Fred.

Poursuiveuse.

Et tu vas essayer d'entrer dans ton équipe ? L'interrogea Harry qui les écoutait.

Non je ne pense pas. Mais bon je verrais sur place.

C'est alors que Madame Weasley déclara d'une voix forte qu'il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Les enfants montèrent à l'étage afin de prendre leur valise. Arrivé à sa chambre Louna pris sa valise ainsi que la cage de Cass' puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos.

Merde… J'ai oublié de les enlever…

Elle claqua des doigt en regarda les photos : « Mains » ! Les photos arrivèrent dans les mains à Louna elle ouvrit sa grosse valise y mit les photos puis la referma. Elle regarda autour d'elle afin d'être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Puis elle claqua de nouveau des doigts en regardant sa valise : « suis moi » puis elle pris la cage de Cass' d'une main puis elle sortis de sa chambre. Arrivé dans le couloir elle vit que tout le monde se poussais pour descendre les escaliers avec leur grosse valise elle souriait, elle se tourna vers sa valise claqua des doigt et déclara : «sol » puis elle siffla. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

Rassemblait vos valises.

Hein ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

Rassemblait vos valises autour de la mienne.

Sans comprendre tout le monde posa leur valise à côté de la sienne. Puis elle regarda les valises claqua des doigts et déclara une fois de plus : « suivez moi » ! Les valises décollèrent du sol et ne bougèrent pas. Louna s'avança, descendit les escaliers et les valises la suivirent. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'a l'entrée du chaudron afin de regardait de nouveau les valises pour employer son astuces afin qu'elles se posent à même le sol. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui la regardait ébahit. Elle leur déclara tranquillement.

Voilà ! Ca a était plus rapide ainsi.

Merci ! Soufflèrent-ils tous dans un murmure.

Madame Weasley apparut auprès de la jeune fille.

Merci ! Grâce à toi on a gagné plusieurs minutes.

De rien Madame.

Bon maintenant… On va prendre les taxis Moldus… Qu'est ce que je n'aime pas leur mode de circulation….

Ils sortirent du chaudron en groupe. Les trois taxis étaient là à les attendre…

Bon ! Trois personnes par taxi ! Et le plus de valise possible dans les coffres et devant. Déclara Monsieur Weasley.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Les chauffeurs de taxi ne furent pas trop ravis de voir des hiboux dans les voitures… La route vers la gare fut plutôt calme. Arrivé à destination, Monsieur Weasley demanda l'aide d'Harry pour payer les chauffeurs car il ne comprenait rien à « cette étrange monnaie ! ». Ils passèrent tous la barrière magique chacun leur tour. Louna fut la première. A peine l'eut telle passée qu'elle partit chercher un compartiment vide car avec le monde qu'il y avait elle savait qu'ils auraient du mal à en trouver un vide. Elle alla au dernier wagon qui par chance avait un compartiment vide. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre pour montrer aux autres où elle était. Dès qu'ils eurent repérés la cabine ils montèrent leur valise chacun leur tour puis redescendirent sur le quai pour dire au revoir à Madame et Monsieur Weasley. Louna hésita mais elle descendit tout de même…

Au revoir Madame, Au revoir Monsieur.

Au revoir Louna ! Lui répondirent-ils en souriant.

Alors qu'ils remontèrent tous dans le train, Harry qui regardait dans le vague crut apercevoir deux personnes… Mais alors qu'il concentrait sa vue pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu ces deux personnes n'étaient plus là…

Harry qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Molly Weasley.

J'ai cru voir ... Enfin non j'ai rêver ! Enfin bref ce n'est pas grave ! Bonne vacance à vous deux.

Bonne Rentrée mon chéri ! Lui répondit Molly.

Bonne rentrée Harry ! Lui répondit Arthur.

Avant de remonter dans le Poudlard express il jeta un dernier coup d'œil, il était sûr de les avoir vu… Mais bon… Il avait du rêver ! Car… Que feraient-ils là ? Ils n'ont aucune raison d'être présent… Il monta donc dans le train tandis que celui commençait à démarrer. Les deux adultes qui étaient restés sur le quai saluèrent les enfants. Puis le train pris de la vitesse… Ils s'installèrent tous dans la cabine. Harry était encore préoccupé par ce qu'il avait cru voir. Les expressions de son visage le montraient… Louna remarqua…

Harry! Ca va?

Hein? Euh ouais...

T'es sûr?

Ouais, ouais ne t'inquiète pas.

Les minutes passèrent en silence. Louna ouvrit sa valise et sortis un livre, dans lequel elle se plongea. Tout à coup Harry lui posa une question.

Au faites ! Comment t'as su ma date d'anniversaire ?

Elle le regarda surpris ! Puis elle hocha les épaules.

Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser… c'est une bonne question ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je savais c'est tout…

Harry la regarda étonnée. Puis tout à coup la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Potter et son fan club.

Louna regarda le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Elle le reconnaissait très bien…

Drago ! Tu es né avec un prénom ! Harry aussi !

Drago Malefoy, le jeune homme en question regarda la jeune fille qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle portait un tee-shirt, un jean, des cheveux roses mais ce qui lui fit bizarre c'était ses yeux bleu/gris sur ce magnifique visage d'ange! Il les avait déjà vus… Mais où ? …

Oh toi la demeurée ! Tu te prend pour qui pour m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Louna le regarda tranquillement. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans ses mains et lui répondit calmement.

Je me prends pour la personne que je suis. Recommence à me parler sur ce ton et cette chose présent sur ma main tu l'aura en plein milieu de ta jolie petite figure. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas sur le moment il fit un pas en arrière. Louna le regarda en souriant, elle regarda sa boule de feu et elle la fit disparaître.

Apparemment OUI t'a compris.

Drago la dévisageait. Ce visage il le connaissait ! Il savait ! Il connaissait ce visage mais à qui appartenait-il ?

Tu t'appelles comment ?

Tu t'en rappelleras en temps voulu.

Ainsi donc il avait raison il connaissait cette personne.

Bon tu veux quoi ? Lui demanda Louna tranquillement.

Hum… Je suis venue voir Granger !

Elle aussi elle a un prénom ! Le reprit-elle.

Il ne prêta pas attention. Il savait qu'en répliquant il se prendrait une boule de feu dans la figure… Et pour le moment il voulait juste quitter ce compartiment afin d'aller à la réunion.

Je suis venu chercher les délégués. Y'a réunion…

Ok !

A cet instant là Hermione, Ginny et Louna se leva. Drago dévisagea Louna.

T'es délégué ?

Ouais !

Quelle maison ? Demanda t-il.

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ah ce sourire. Qu'il était magnifique… NON… Il devait se reprendre ! Lui Drago Malefoy ne devait pas se laisser marcher dessus par une demeurée. Drago partit en avant suivit de ses deux gorilles et de Parkinson. A cet instant-là Ginny se tourna vers Louna.

Tu le connais ?

Oui ! Mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années.

Puis les filles avancèrent en silence jusqu'au premier wagon pour rejoindre les autres délégués pour la réunion. Louna aperçut les deux préfets en chef. Il y avait une fille et un garçon. La jeune fille leur souriait.

Ah ! Voilà tout le monde est là.

Désolé ! Du retard ! On discutait… Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait Drago.

Il croisa son regard. Cette fille… Elle était si belle… NON ! Il devait se ressaisir. Il regarda à la vitre. Louna alla s'asseoir face à lui tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny s'asseyaient à ses côtés. Le préfet en chef pris la parole.

Nous vous avons réunis pour vous expliquer quelques petits changements concernant vos postes de préfets.

Autrefois seul les préfets en chefs avaient des appartements privés. Continua la jeune fille. Mais à partir de cette année, les deux préfets de chaque maison auront leurs appartements privés.

De plus nous accueillons une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Elle entrera directement en cinquième année et elle est préfète. Je ne me trompe pas ? Demanda le jeune homme à Louna.

Non, non tu ne te trompes pas. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Par contre tu es préfète de quelle maison et tu t'appelles comment ? Le directeur nous a rien dit… Répondit la jeune fille quelque peu gênée…

A cet instant là Drago posa son regard sur Louna. Les questions qu'il se posait quant à son nom et sa maison allaient enfin être dit. Louna sentit son regard mais elle fit comme si de rien n 'était.

Je suis préfète de Serpentard et je me nomme Louna Avergoot.

Drago la regarda bouche bée… Louna ? Louna ? La fille avec qui il avait grandi quand il n'était que des bambins ? Ces yeux bleu/gris… C'était les siens… Ceux de Louna Avergoot. Louna le regarda afin de voir sa réaction. Et celle-ci la fit sourire.

Bon… Nous n'avons plus rien à vous dire vous pouvez repartir dans vos compartiments. Déclara le préfet en chef.

Tous les préfets se levèrent sauf Drago. Il continuait de fixer Louna. Puis il se leva… Dans les couloirs du wagon il déclara à haute voix.

LOUNA !

Celle ci se retourna.

Je voudrais te parler quelques minutes. Déclara-t-il en la regardant.

Elle se retourna vers Ginny et Hermione.

Avancer au compartiment je vous rejoindrais.

Tu es sûre ? Demanda Ginny.

Certaine. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Tandis que les filles partaient vers leur compartiment Louna faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre Drago.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que c'était toi tout à l'heure ?

Pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi…

« Oh toi la demeurée »… Lui rappela-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Ah… Hum.. Et bien moi et Po… Harry on est en froid depuis la première année et comme j'aime pas ses amis alors je t'ai insultée…

Ouais ben n'essai plus de me parler sur ce ton !

Désolé Louna !

Pas grave ! On oublie !

A cet instant là elle lui souriait. Ah ce sourire…

T'étais au courant qu'on aurait des appartements privés ?

Ouais ! Albus me l'avait dis. Il m'avait aussi dit que tu étais préfet de Serpentard.

Ah d'accord… Au faite comment ça se fait que tu ne m'es jamais donné de nouvelle quand t'es partie en Bulgarie ?

J'ai envoyé des lettres, mais tu ne répondais jamais. Répondit Louna.

Mon père a dû les intercepter.

Tu te souviens comment il me détestait ? Demanda Louna en rigolant.

Ce souvenir fit sourire le sorcier. Mais tout à coup il se reprit. Il était un Malefoy ! Il devait être fier, ne pas se laisser aller. Et si quelqu'un l'apercevait dans le couloir en train de sourire…

Bon Louna ! On se voit tout à l'heure à table d'accord ?

Ok ! A tout à l'heure Drago.

La sorcière avançait tranquillement entre les wagons en sifflotant. Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était si belle… Si attendrissante… Son sourire… NON ! Il devait se ressaisir. C'est à ce moment là que Pansy Parkinson arriva.

C'était qui celle là ? Demanda t-elle méchamment.

Instinctivement Drago sortit sa baguette qu'il présenta au visage de Pansy.

Ne t'avise jamais plus de parler d'elle de cette façon.

Hein ? S'étrangla Pansy tout en repoussant la baguette.

C'est Louna Avergoot.

En entendant ce nom Pansy tomba. Louna Avergoot ? Etant enfant le passe temps de Louna et Drago était de la martyrisée. Louna apprenait beaucoup de tour à Drago et tout deux la martyrisée… Mais là… Pansy ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle n'avait plus quatre ans. Tout à coup Drago lui déclara quelque chose qui lui pinça le cœur…

Au faite elle est préfète de Serpentard tout comme moi. Et à partir de cette année les préfets des maisons ont des appartements privés à eux.

Drago souriait. Enfin.. Il n'allait plus avoir cette fille dans ses pieds. Il la verrait de moins en moins et il passerait du temps avec Louna. Mais cette phrase ne plus guère à Pansy. Mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il avança afin de rejoindre son compartiment. Pansy le suivait comme un chien qui suivait son maître… Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ginny étaient revenues à leur compartiment pour expliquer la réunion qui avait eu lieu et le fait que Malefoy voulait parler à Louna. C'est à ce moment là que celle-ci entra tout en sifflotant. Mais elle arrêta lorsqu'elle vit tous les regards qui la braquaient.

Quoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Il te voulait quoi ? Demanda Ron

Me présenter ses excuses.

Harry s'étouffa. Louna le regarda.

Male…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car le regard noir de Louna en disait long sur la façon dont cela ne lui plaisait pas comment Harry parlait de Drago.

Hum… Drago t'as présenté ses excuses ?

Bah oui pourquoi ? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses amis.

Dis… Tu sais... Tu n'es pas obligé de rester sur le seuil de la porte. Lui répondit Ginny en souriant.

Ah oui c'est vrai.

La jeune fille alla donc s'asseoir. Tout en les regardant. Personne n'osait rien dire. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

Disons que Mal… Drago n'a jamais présenté d'excuse à personne à Poudlard. Et sa façon de penser ? Hum… Il me traite de Sang de Bourbe.

A cet instant là on put voir une grimace sur le visage d'Hermione. Louna qui écoutait Hermione déclara dans un soupir.

Je vois que son père lui a fait une belle carapace…

Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

Licius a prévu un avenir à Drago. Drago est fils de Mangemort. Fils de sang pur… Si Voldemort reprend le pouvoir alors Drago devra se ranger de son côté et il devrait se marier avec un sang pur…

Comment sais-tu cela ? Lui demanda Harry abasourdi.

Disons que j'aurais du avoir la même destinée que lui… Jusqu'à ses sept ans Drago refusait cette destinée. On faisait les « cons » ensemble son père me détestait car tout ce que Licius lui enseignait Drago ne le retenait pas par ma faute. Alors je suppose qu'il lui à rappelait sa destinée depuis plusieurs années.

Drago acceptera sa destinée. Répliqua Ron.

Ca tu vois j'en doute. Répondit Louna en lui souriant.

Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Vous avez déjà vu Drago sourire ?

Non ! Répondirent-t-ils en chœur.

Moi oui ! Il y a dix minutes. Licius à fait de Drago une tortue. Drago vit sous sa carapace de fierté. Il suffit de trouvait les points sensibles et de la faire sauter. Et là le vrai Drago apparaîtra.

Personne ne répondit plus. Louna était si sûre d'elle. Vu sous cet angle Hermione pensait que Louna avait raison mais elle savait qu'il serait difficile de faire « sauter sa carapace » … Tout à coup Louna se tourna vers Hermione :

Connais-tu une formule magique contre les migraines ?

Euh…

Hermione réfléchissait mais aucune ne lui vint en tête. Harry se tourna vers Louna et lui proposa un chocogrenouille, celle-ci ne comprenait pas. Harry lui expliqua les bienfaits du chocolat et Louna le remercia. Le chocolat aller certainement lui enlever son mal de tête. Elle mangea le chocolat et en effet celui-ci s'évapora.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Hermione était plongé dans un livre. Ginny, et Louna parlaient tandis que les garçons jouaient aux échecs. En fin d'après-midi ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. A peine eurent-t-ils descendue du train qu'une colombe noire se posa sur la main de sa propriétaire.

Je t'avais dit que le voyage se passerait bien.

Oui mais bon…

Ta tête ça va ?

Harry m'a donné du chocolat.

D'accord. Bon moi je vais à la volière.

Louna fit une petite pression de la main pour aider sa colombe à reprendre son envol puis elle regarda les diligences devant elle. Harry n'osait plus bouger… Quelles étaient ses créatures ? Leurs yeux… Leurs yeux blancs…

Harry ça va ? Demanda Louna inquiète.

C'est quoi ces choses ? …

Louna regarda dans la même direction qu'Harry puis elle comprit.

Ah… C'est la première fois que tu les vois ?

Harry interrogeait Louna du regard.

Ce sont des Sombrals… Seuls ceux qui voient la mort de près peuvent les voir…

Et tu les vois toi ? Demanda Harry.

Non. Avoua-t-elle.

Alors comment sais tu ?

Hagrid m'en parlait quand j'étais enfant.

Tu connais Hagrid ?

Louna n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'elle se sentit pousser dans la diligence.

Oups désolée Louna.

Pas grave Hermione. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

La diligence avait silencieusement dans la pré nombre de la nuit… Elle ne s'arrêta que devant le château. Louna suivait les élèves vers la grande salle. Mais a peine eut-elle mit les pieds dans le hall d'entrée qu'elle entendit son nom.

LOUNA !

Minerva ?

Minerva McGonagall étreignit l'enfant.

Euh... Minerva... Tu n'est pas sensée accueillir les premières années ?

La sorcière avait les larmes aux yeux.

Logiquement oui ! Déclara t-elle en rigolant. Mais j'étais trop pressée de te revoir.

Tout à coup Louna vit les autres professeurs venir dans sa direction pour la prendre dans leur bras. Les élèves qui entouraient Louna et les professeurs ne comprenaient rien à la scène. Louna était heureuse de revoir tout ses amis.

Ca fait trop plaisir de te vous revoir.

Nous aussi nous sommes heureux. Répondit Flitwick en souriant.

Albus avait raison tu as énormément changé. Déclara le professeur Chourave en regardant les cheveux de Louna.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Puis Louna pris la parole.

Tu n'aimais pas le rose ?

Hum... Je préfère le vert.

Ok ! Répondit la sorcière.

Tout à coup les cheveux de Louna prirent une couleur vert fluo elle regarda son interlocutrice en souriant.

Tu préfères ?

Comment t'as fais ? Demanda le professeur Chourave.

Cette question… Tous les élèves qui entouraient Louna se la posait.

Résultat d'une potion raté. Depuis ce jour je peux changer la couleur de mes cheveux quand je veux. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis Louna regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit que tous ses professeurs étaient là. Sauf un… Minerva regarda la jeune fille puis elle comprit.

Il n'est pas au courant de ta venue…

Ah bah ça va lui faire une sacrée surprise. Lui répondit-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Bon moi je dois aller parler à Albus il m'a envoyé une lettre…


	8. La répartition

Chapitre IIX) La répartition.

Louna avança donc afin de se diriger vers la grande salle. Les élèves autour d'elle se dirigeait vers leur table commune tandis que Louna se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs. Elle n'y vit que le professeur Dumbledore étrangement son parrain n'y était pas… Arrivé devant le directeur elle lui souriait.

Bonjour Albus.

Bonjour Louna.

Puis il claqua des mains afin de réclamer le calme. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore vu Louna la regardèrent quelques peu surpris. La jeune fille portait un jean, un tee-shirt et des cheveux verts fluo.

La répartition commencera dans dix minutes le temps que je parle à deux personnes. Pendant ce temps veuillez rester calme.

Louna quant à elle regardait la table des Serpentard quelque peu surprise. Une jeune fille avait voulu s'asseoir à côté de Drago mais celui ci avait dû l'envoyer balader vu l'expression du visage de la jeune fille… Et il restait une place de libre droite de Drago… Albus la sorti de sa rêverie.

Louna j'aimerais te parler en privé. Suis moi.

La jeune fille fit un hochement de tête pour déclarer son accord. Elle suivit son directeur. Elle contourna la table des professeurs et disparut derrière une petite porte. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'elle se retrouva face à son parrain….

LOUNA ?

Celui-ci était assis dans un canapé en satin de couleur bleu ciel. Il attendait impatiemment le directeur. Albus lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parlait d'une chose sérieuse. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit le sujet… A peine l'enfant eut-elle franchie la porte il l'eut reconnue. Malgré sa tenue, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux il l'avait reconnue…

Je vois que tu te souviens de mon nom ! Dois-je te féliciter ? Lui répondit-elle méchamment.

Le sorcier ne lui répondit pas… Ce ton là venant de la jeune fille il ne l'avait jamais entendu…

Louna je…

Garde ta salive ! Pas besoin de la dépenser pour moi ! Je n'en veux pas. Lui répondit-elle en criant.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Albus intervint…

Je vous ai réunis afin que vous ayez quelque minutes pour discuter en tête à tête…

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir sa face !

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à franchir de nouveau la porte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa tenue.

Eh merde…

Elle claqua des doigts et ses vêtements s'éclipsèrent pour laisser place à une robe de sorcière. Puis elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son parrain afin de lui lancer un regard noir puis elle sorti en trombe de la pièce. Son parrain voulut la rattraper mais il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Laisse là ! Derrière cette haine elle t'aime toujours. Elle reviendra vers toi quand elle se sentira prête.

…

Les deux professeurs sortirent de la salle. Ils virent que Louna était allé s'asseoir auprès de Malefoy. Dumbledore lui fit signe de venir. Elle vint à la table des professeurs afin de rejoindre Albus et cet être répugnant… A qui elle lança un regard noir se qui ne manqua pas à certain élèves… Dumbledore claqua des mains.

Bienvenus chers élèves pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année il y a quelques petits changements… Dans un premier temps nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle qui se nomme Louna Avergoot. Elle vient de Durmstrang. Elle entrera en cinquième année à la maison de Serpentard et elle sera leur préfète.

A cet instant là les Serpentard l'acclamèrent.

Louna… Hum… N'est pas nouvelle à Poudlard elle a grandi au château avec son Parrain.

A cet instant là le parrain de la jeune fille regarda le directeur dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

Vous n'étiez pas obligé de leur dire...

Pourquoi t'as honte ? Bien sûr que t'as de quoi avoir honte ! Abandonner une gosse de sept ans…Répliqua Louna avec haine.

Les élèves les écoutèrent ébahis. Severus Rogue, leur professeur de potion était PARRAIN ? …

Louna calme toi s'il te plaît…

Désolé de m'être emportée Professeur Dumbledore. Mais je ne regrette pas mes paroles…

Hum… Déclara Severus Rogue.

Louna le regarda et un sourire narquois apparut au bord de ses lèvres.

Ca ne fait que commencer Severus.

Tu me dois le respect en temps que professeur. S'emporta celui-ci.

Je respecte mes professeurs mais pas la vermine dans ton genre. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Severus se leva et quitta la grande salle. Louna le regardait victorieuse puis elle déclara : « Un point pour moi ». Les élèves la regardait surprise. Cette fille remettait en place leur professeur de potion… L'année s'annonçait amusante. Louna balaya la salle du regard. Elle s'arrêta à la table des Gryffondor. Elle vit que les élèves souriaient. Que leur professeur de potion se faisait remettre en place devait leur plaire. Pendant ce temps le professeur Chourave avait glissait une phrase dans l'oreille du directeur : « Les réconcilier sera peut-être plus dur qu'on ne le pensait… » Le directeur quant à lui ne perdait pas confiance. Il savait qu'en temps voulu, lorsque l'enfant aurait besoin d'être aider son cœur irait voir l'adulte qu'elle aimait le plus… Celui qu'elle considérait comme un père… Son parrain… Severus Rogue. Le directeur se tourna vers Louna claqua des mains une nouvelle fois.

Bon… Comme vous avez pu le voir entre eux c'est légèrement froid… Bon je vais reprendre où j'en étais. Cette année les deux préfets de chaque maison ne dormiront plus dans leur salle commune mais dans des appartements privés. De plus ils auront l'honneur de décorer eux même les salles de bals.

A cet instant là les préfets en question regardait le directeur écœurée il aurait du boulot en plus…

- De plus cette année vous n'aurez pas un mais DEUX professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

A cet instant les élèves réagirent… Tous les professeurs sauf le professeur McGonagall et le futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal étaient présents. Comment se fait-ils qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué l'absence de nouveaux professeurs ? …

Certains élèves connaissent les deux nouveaux professeurs.

Harry aurait parié son éclair de feu que le directeur avait regardait dans sa direction en disant cela.

Ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre…

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit sur deux sorciers…

Désolé du retard ! Déclara le premier en souriant. Tandis que l'autre soupirait.

Harry se leva en reconnaissant les sorciers.

SIRIUS? REMUS?

Salut Harry! Répondirent-ils en choeur.

Que…Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

Mais ils n'ures pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore reprit la parole.

Je vous présente vos deux nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Harry était fou de joie. Son parrain et Remus allaient être ses professeurs. Remus et Sirius avancèrent afin de regagner la table des professeurs ! Remus passa devant la table des Gryffondor en souriant et Sirius s'arrêta devant Harry afin de lui glisser une phrase à l'oreille : « Félicitation ! Sur le quai 9 ¾ on voulait passer inaperçu ! Ta su tenir ta langue ! » Puis il lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en alla rejoindre Remus. Harry souriait ainsi il n'avait pas rêvé… Louna quant à elle ne détachait pas son regard de Remus elle souriait. Drago vit que Louna observait un de leur professeur avec un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Une pointe de jalousie le submergea… DRAGO REPREND TOI ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne le savait pas…

Samedi j'aurais une autre annonce à vous faire. Maintenant nous allons procéder à la répartition des élèves de premières années.

Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains puis la grande porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Laissant entrer Minerva McGonagall accompagné des premières années. Elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs, se retourna vers les premières années et déclara :

Attendez moi là.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le directeur et elle lui glissa une phrase à l'oreille. Il fit une petite grimace puis se tourna vers le professeur Chourave afin de lui demander quelque chose. Puis celle-ci sorti de la grande salle. Les élèves ne comprenaient pas… Puis le professeur McGonagall approcha un tabouret sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir un vieux chapeau. Tandis que les premières années attendaient tétanisé sur place leur répartition le vieux chapeau se déchira afin de former une « bouche » et celui-ci se mit à chanter :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avait fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

_A eux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

_Poufsouffle disait : »Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell'savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur_

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourries de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_La maison qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima l'heur de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience _

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Les élèves applaudirent mais la plupart lançaient des regards aux élèves des autres maisons. Le Choixpeau sous-entendait qu'il fallait rester unit. Que les élèves se réconcilient… Louna observait les élèves de sa maison et elle vit des expressions de dégoût sur leur visage ce qui la fit sourire. Drago vit son sourire il lui demanda pourquoi elle souriait. Bien que cela ne lui dérangeait pas car son sourire… NON ! Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas aller de cette façon. Louna se pencha vers lui et glissa à son oreille : « L'année promet d'être mouvementée. Tu les vois eux se réconcilier avec les Gryffondor ? Moi je te parie de réussir… ». Le sorcier la regardait interloqué.

T'es sérieuse ? Lui demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Voir son visage si près d'elle… Qu'il était beau… Dumbledore se fit de nouveau entendre en claquant des mains. Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur le Choixpeau. Minerva McGonagall s'approcha du tabouret puis elle prit la parole.

Lorsque j'énoncerai votre nom vous vous approcherez et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci vous répartira dans vos maisons respectives.

Louna observa les premières années et un sentiment de compassion naquit en elle. Ils étaient stressés et non rassurés… La jeune fille se doutait de ce qu'ils ressentaient bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vécu car elle n'ait jamais mis le Choixpeau. De son côté Harry observait les premières années et il se tourna vers Ron.

Tu te souviens lorsque tu pensais qu'il fallait se battre contre un troll pour être classé ?

Ron souriait à se souvenir. Puis tout deux regardèrent le Choixpeau classer les élèves dans leur maison respective. Lorsque le Choixpeau eut finit son classement le professeur Dumbledore se leva claqua des mains et déclara :

Je n'aurais que deux mots à vous dire : BON APPETIT

Les élèves l'applaudirent puis les assiettes se remplirent de mets succulents… La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois afin de laisser entrer le professeur Chourave accompagné d'un Severus Rogue quelque peu les nerfs à vif. Il posa un regard noir sur sa nièce tandis que celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Drago se pencha vers Louna pour lui parler :

Je crois que tu l'as énervé.

Ce n'est que le début… Lui répondit-elle satisfaite.

Au faites tu te souviens de Parkinson ? Lui demanda le garçon pour changer de sujet.

Hum… Cette fille à tête de pékinois dont ton père préférait que tu restes avec elle ?

Oui ! Elle ! Lui répondit-il satisfait.

Eh ben quoi ?

Elle est là bas ! Lui déclara t-il en montrant une fille de la tête.

Louna la reconnut c'était la fille qu'il avait dû envoyer balader.

Elle sait qui je suis ? Demanda Louna tout en regardant la jeune fille.

Oui, elle s'est effondrée sur le sol quand je lui ai dit.

Louna et Drago éclatèrent de rire. Puis tout à coup Drago réagissa… Il avait rigolait dans la grande salle devant tout le monde… La plupart des élèves le regardaient ébahis. Drago Malefoy venait de rire. Louna le regarda se pencha à son oreille et déclara : « Ton père t'as fait une carapace ! Mais pas si grosse apparemment ! En une soirée j'arrive déjà à la détruire. T'es plus craquant quant t'es naturel… » ! Son souffle sur son corps… Ses paroles… Drago craquait pour la jeune fille… Il le comprit enfin. Il se tourna vers elle et lui répondit dans le même murmure : « Peut-être est-ce tout simplement le fait que je veux me montrer au naturel qu'avec toi… » ! Louna le regarda dans les yeux. Dans ses magnifique yeux gris et tout deux souriaient… Peu importait que les élèves regardait Drago ébahit. Le silence fut rompu par une Pansy en colère.

Dragounet.

Louna la regarda stupéfaite puis elle éclata de rire.

Dragounet ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Demanda t-elle en se tourna vers Drago.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement d'épaule. Puis Pansy quitta la grande salle en colère… Louna la regardait ébahit et mort de rire en même temps. L'année ne s'annonçait vraiment pas être de tout repos…

Dumbledore regardait Louna en souriant puis il se dit pour lui-même : « Première soirée, déjà les foudres… Alala Louna… » !

Puis il frappa de nouveaux dans ses mains et déclara que la soirée était terminée ! Les élèves devaient retourner dans leur dortoir. Louna se leva aussitôt ! Drago la regarda surprise.

Ah moins que t'as oublié « Dragounet » on est préfet on doit accompagné les premières années au dortoir !

Y'ont cas y aller tout seul.

Fait pas ta mauvaise tête aller debout !

Il se leva quelques peu en râlant ! Louna s'avança et déclara d'une voix forte : « Les premières années suivait moi. » ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir le préfet en chef l'attrapa par le bras et lui déclara à l'oreille afin de ne pas être entendu des premières années : « Votre dortoir privé à toi et Malefoy est au second étage ! Pour y entrer vous devrez passer le tableau de la sirène en lui disant votre mot de passe : AMOUR » Louna s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux.

T'es sérieux ?

Une idée du directeur.

Drago observa la scène de plus loin il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur… OH DRAGO ! Pas le moment d'être jaloux… Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et déclara de son ton traînant que tous les élèves connaissaient…

Bon ! On ne va pas camper ici.

Louna le regardait d'un air dégoûtée. Il avait repris le même ton qu'il avait dan le train avant de savoir qui elle était… Elle avança avec les premières années sans adresser un regard à Drago. Elle les accompagna devant leur salle commune et déclara le mot de passe qui lui fit faire une grimace : « Sang-Pur » ! Elle entra et déclara un petit discours : « Voici votre salle commune ! Vous y passerez vos nuits et une partie de votre temps libre ! Le dortoir des filles se trouve en haut à gauche et celui des garçons en haut à droite ! Vos affaires ont été apportées. Au moindre problème contactez moi ou contacter Drago » ! En énonçant le nom du jeune homme elle lui lança un regard noir.

Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Louna s'apprêta à sortir de la salle commune Drago la rattrapa par le bras.

Tu vas où ?

Lâche moi ! Je vais à notre dortoir. Lui répondit-elle méchamment.

Comment sait-tu où il est ? Demanda t-il surpris.

Le préfet en chef me la dit.

Puis elle s'en alla ! Drago lui suivait puis tout à coup il comprit... Le préfet ne l'avait pas draguait… Il lui avait donné les informations concernant leur dortoir… Quel idiot il était… Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Louna s'était arrêté il lui fonça dedans. Tout deux se retrouvèrent allongé sur le sol. Louna se releva et lui déclara méchamment :

Fais gaffe où tu marches.

Drago se releva et regarda le tableau devant lequel Louna s'était arrêté. Elle déclara le mot : « Amour » puis le tableau s'ouvrit. Elle entra puis le jeune homme la suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce vert. Il y avait deux canapé autour d'une petite table près d'une magnifique cheminée. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque ainsi que des bureaux pour travailler sur lesquels ils aperçurent des parchemins vierges, des plumes ainsi que de l'encre. Sur les murs ils purent voir quelques tableaux ainsi qu'une planche de bois marron qui servirait certainement à y accrocher des mémos. Puis ils aperçurent trois portes. Louna s'approcha de la première l'ouvrit se tourna vers Drago et lui déclara d'une voix froide.

C'est la salle de bain

Puis elle s'approcha de la seconde et déclara de sa même voix froide :

C'est ta chambre !

Ok !

Moi je vais dans la mienne ! Bonne nuit !

Attend !

Quoi qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Pour tout à l'heure…

Garde ta salive.

Puis elle entra dans sa chambre sans lui adresser un dernier regard. Le sorcier resta sur place. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé puis il réfléchit… Ainsi le ton qu'il avait employé sous l'effet de jalousie avait blessait la jeune fille. Elle avait employé le même ton que lui pour le faire souffrir et étrangement elle avait réussi… Il regarda les parchemins et les plumes. Il se dirigea vers le bureau prit une plume et il écrivit :

« Je suis désolé…

Drago »

Puis il fit glisser le parchemin sous la porte de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci était déjà dans son lit. Epuisé par sa journée… Elle dormait déjà... Drago quant à lui il ne sut pas si elle dormait ou si elle refusait son excuse. Il se décida à regagner sa chambre…


	9. Première journée, Premiers Accrochages

Chapitre IX) Première journée, premiers accrochages…

Le lendemain matin Louna se réveilla de bon heure. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y posa. Elle regardait le soleil se lever. Quel magnifique spectacle… Puis elle entendit un bruit dans la salle commune se devait être Drago. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à aller lui présenter ses excuses pour la veille lorsqu'elle vit un morceau de parchemin sur le sol, elle le ramassa et lut : « Je suis désolé… Drago » ! Elle regarda le parchemin le mit sur sa table de chevet puis sorti de sa chambre. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille. Il ne savait que dire. Puis il vit qu'elle lui souriait. Ainsi il comprit qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Bonjour Louna ! Bien dormi ?

Comme un bébé ! Déclara t-elle en rigolant.

Ah ce sourire… Ces lèvres… Il avait envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de lui déposer un baiser.. Mais il était trop tôt… Il ne voulait pas tout détruire. La patience est une vertu et celle ci il devait l'acquérir.

Tu veux aller te doucher en première ?

Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Bien sûr que non ! Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé.

Louna courut dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires puis elle revint devant Drago et lui déposa un bisous sur la joue.

Merci t'es un ange.

Puis elle se rua dans la salle de bain. Drago mit sa main là où la jeune fille venait de poser ses lèvres quelque instant plus tôt…. Louna sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard sous la surprise de Drago.

Quoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Pour une miss… Tu vas vite.

Eh oui ! Déclara t-elle en souriant. Dis… Comme tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondor… Ca te dérangerait de me rejoindre à la grande salle à la table des Serpentard pour le tit déj ?

Hmmm…

Je prend mon petit déj' avec toi promis ! J'aimerais juste aller leur parler avant de commencer les cours.

Bon ok ! Lui déclara t-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda. Sans sourire il était déjà magnifique mais avec son sourire… Un ange vivant… Elle craquait pour lui elle le savait… Mais étrange ! La jeune fille avait déjà craquait pour des garçons mais jamais aussi rapidement…

A tout à l'heure ! Lui dit-elle avant de s'éclipser par le tableau.

Elle descendit à la grande salle. Elle n'y vit qu'Hermione. Elle alla s'asseoir face à elle.

Salut ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Coucou !

Les autres ne sont pas là ?

Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Tu veux prendre ton petit déj' avec nous ?

Non désolé ! J'ai promis à Drago de manger avec lui !

Ca été avec lui ? Lui demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Un petit accrochage avec lui hier soir mais il s'est excusé.

Il commence à me surprendre celui-là… Répondit Harry ébahis.

Louna souriait. Ce fut à ce moment là que Severus Rogue apparut. Il s'arrêta devant Louna et il lui demanda calmement :

Louna j'aimerais te parler…

Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Lui répondit-elle froidement.

Louna…

A ce moment là elle aperçut Drago.

Moi je vais manger ! Bonne journée à vous ! Déclara t-elle en souriant en regardant ses amis puis elle lança un regard noir à son parrain.

Celui-ci sortit de la grande salle comme si de rien n'était. La plupart des élèves le regardait certain parlaient sur son passage en rigolant : « Apparemment il s'est encore fait envoyé balader ! » Louna alla rejoindre Drago qui lui demanda ce que son parrain lui voulait. Elle lui répondit tandis qu'elle se servait un jus de citrouille :

Il voulait me parler.

Et je suppose que tu l'as envoyé balader…

Bien deviné.

Le préfet en chef arriva pour leur donner les emplois du temps. Louna regarda le sien d'un œil discret. Aujourd'hui elle commençait avec deux heures de métamorphose puis elle avait deux heures de potion. Elle avait cour toute la journée jusqu'à 18h sans oublier ses cours particulier de défense contre les forces du mal de 18h à 19h. Drago regarda son emploi du temps et il fut surpris.

Louna…

Oui ? Lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

Tu comptes te reposer quand ?

Quand je pourrais. Lui répondit t-elle en souriant.

Mais… Ta semaine… Et c'est quoi ces cours particuliers ? Lui demanda t-il.

Cour de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai 5ans de retard à rattraper.

Oui mais autant de cour par semaine pour toute une année tu vas rattraper plus de 5ans…

A sa remarque elle regarda en détail son emploi du temps et le nombre d'heure particulier qu'elle avait . 8h par semaine… Il avait raison. Ce détail la troubla… Elle ne sut pourquoi mais cela la troublait… Elle décida d'aller voir directement Dumbledore afin de poser la question. Elle se leva. Drago la rattrapa par le bras.

Tu vas où ?

Voir le directeur.

Ah…

Elle lui souriait.

Oh lala monsieur Roméo ! Je ne vais t'abandonner que 10min pas besoin de faire cette tête. Tu me gardes une place pour le cours de métamorphose ?

Je suppose que tu vas arriver en retard. Déclara t-il la mine boudeuse.

Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et lui déclara : « A tout à l'heure ! » puis elle partit en direction du bureau du directeur. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis à leur table venait de voir la scène.

Cette fille m'impressionne ! Déclara Ron en rigolant.

Malefoy bouder ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Déclara Hermione.

Puis ils explosèrent tout trois de rire. Pendant ce temps Louna venait d'arriver devant la gargouille qui protéger l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore.

Merde… Je n'ai pas le mot de passe…

Tout à coup elle eut un flash. Dumbledore était devant la gargouille et déclara : « Bertie Crochue » puis la gargouille le laissa entrer. Le flash ne dura que quelque seconde Louna ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais elle fut tiré de ses pensées par la gargouille qui lui demandé le mot de passe afin d'ouvrir l'accès au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle essaya à tout à hasard : « Bertie Crochue » la gargouille ouvrit l'accès et elle put monter les marches qu'elle connaissait tant pour avoir été au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore plusieurs fois étant enfant. Elle toque ta à la porte du bureau de son directeur puis elle entendit un : « Entrez » de ce fait elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le vaste bureau. En premier lieu elle observa les tableaux accrochés au mur tout en souriant. Elle n'avait pas vu ces tableaux depuis quelques années… Lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction du bureau d'Albus elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul…

Oh… Je peux revenir ce soir si vous voulez…

Non non ! C'est bon ! Et ça tombe bien que tu sois là Louna.

Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant tout en observant la troisième personne présent dans la pièce.

Louna je voudrais te présenter…

Mais la jeune fille le coupa.

Patmol alias Sirius Black! Animagus non déclaré. L'un des quatre auteur de la carte du Maraudeur. Mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Parrain de Harry Potter. Ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, il a été l'un des premiers à s'en évader… Fils de Sang Pur qui à renié sa famille.

Sirius la regardait étonné. Non seulement elle savait qu'il était de sang pur et qu'il avait renié sa famille chose dont il ne se vantait pas… Mais en plus elle savait qu'il était un animagus non déclaré… Elle en savait tant sur lui… Cela l'intriguait.

Comment as tu su ? Enfin.. Comment en sait tu autant sur moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Ah dire vrai…Pas la moindre idée. Lui répondit t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Albus à qui elle reprit son ton amical.

J 'étais venu te voir pour te poser une question vis à vis de mon emploi du temps.

Oui ?

Comment se fait-il que j'aie 8h de cours particuliers par semaine ? En une année je rattraperais plus de 5 ans…

A dire vrai Louna tu ne vas seulement étudier la défense contre les forces du mal…

La jeune fille le regardait sans comprendre.

Sirius t'aidera aussi à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, tes dons et les éléments…

QUOI ? Non mais t'es pas SERIEUX !

Sirius pourrais-tu quitter mon bureau quelques minutes s'il te plaît ?

Le sorcier s'exécuta. Il sorti du bureau du directeur tout en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à l'enfant… Lorsque celui-ci fut sorti Louna se tourna vers son directeur et elle explosa.

TU LUI AS DIT ? TU LUI AS DIT ? J'AVAIS **CONFIANCE **!

Non je ne lui ai pas dis.

Alors que sait t-il de moi ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.

Que tu te nommes Louna Avergoot que tu fêteras bientôt tes 16ans que Severus est ton parrain que tu as 5ans de retard en défense contre les forces du mal que tu possèdes d'énormes pouvoirs, dons et les éléments. Mais il faut qu'il t'apprenne à les maîtriser. Voilà ce qu'il sait de toi. Je ne lui ai pas dit qui tu étais. J'estime que c'est à toi de le lui dire. Répondit t-il calmement.

Hum… Merci… Mais tu lui as parlé des éléments ?

Oui !

…

Louna ! J'ai confiance en lui.

Je ne le connais pas ! Même Severus n'est pas au courant pourtant… J'ai confiance en lui…

Le sorcier souriait. Il savait que derrière cette haine se cachait l'amour pour son parrain. Il savait que lorsque le cœur aurait besoin de lui il ferait place à l'amour et cela se révélait être véridique puisqu'elle avouait avoir confiance en lui…

Severus est au courant. Lui répondit-il calmement.

Je suppose que tu lui as dit ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

Bien deviné.

Albus… J'aurais deux questions à te poser…

Dis toujours ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y répondre. Lui répondit-il sincèrement.

Comment se fait-il que je saches « tout » ?

Tes pouvoirs s'agrandissent de jour en jour. Mais le savoir que tu possèdes concerne le passé. Tu sors les informations au hasard car tu ne sais pas utiliser ton pouvoir. Ainsi tu as su l'anniversaire d'Harry et tu as su le passé de Sirius sans le connaître.

D'accord ! Et j'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi suis-je lié à Harry ?

Cette question je suis désolé je ne peux pas y répondre… Je ne connais qu'une partie de la réponse mais tu devras découvrir l'intégralité de la réponse par toi même…

D'accord… Répondit-elle sans réellement comprendre.

Bon… Hum… Je vais aller en cour !

Lorsque tes pouvoirs s'agrandissent j'aimerais que tu viennes m'en parler et que tu en parles aussi à Sirius.

…

Bonne journée Louna.

Bonne journée Professeur.

Sur ce elle quitta le bureau de son directeur et déclara à Sirius qu'il pouvait de nouveau entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de Métamorphose. Arrivé devant celle-ci elle frappa et attendit une fois de plus qu'on ne lui dise d'entrer. Elle présenta ses excuses au professeur et alla s'asseoir auprès de Drago qui lui avait réservait sa place. Pendant ce temps Albus Dumbledore et Sirius parlaient de l'enfant.

Comment a-t-elle su qui j'étais ? Demanda Sirius surpris.

Louna n'est pas une enfant comme les autres…

Comment ça ? Demanda t-il surpris.

Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que Louna te dira elle-même ce qu'elle sait et deuxièmement je n'ai pas encore tout compris moi-même… Cela va bientôt faire 16 ans que je cherche à comprendre et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas compris…

…

Maintenant j'aimerais te dire deux choses importantes Sirius. Premièrement ne lui force pas la main.

Sirius Black regarda son interlocuteur interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas où Albus voulait en venir…

Louna à un dur passé derrière elle ainsi que des origines durs. Mais elle ne se souvient pas. Et pour le moment elle n'est pas prête à se souvenir. Ne lui force pas la main pour savoir qui elle est réellement. Elle t'en parlera en temps voulu. Et deuxièmement, elle fait très peu confiance aux gens…

Pourquoi ça ?

Elle est convaincue que Severus l'a abandonnée. La personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Celui qui avait fait naître de l'amour en elle. Depuis ce jour elle n'accorde presque plus de confiance en personne. Même en moi elle doute… Il faut que tu lui apprennes à te faire confiance. Et que tu ne la trahisses pas.

Vous entendez quoi par la trahir ?

Louna à plus de pouvoir qu'elle ne le pense… Pour le moment son cœur est remplit de colère et de haine lorsque tu lui apprendra à maîtriser ses pouvoirs il se peut qu'elle ait quelques réactions violentes… Mais il ne faut pas que tu l'abandonnes pour cela ! Tu devras persévérer. C'est important Sirius ! Important pour son avenir…

Je ne l'abandonnerais pas professeur. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

Moi j'ai confiance en toi ! C'est Louna qui n'a pas confiance en toi… Tu devras gagner sa confiance…

Sirius regarda l'expression du visage de Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait soucieux et fatigué… Sirius présenta ses respects au directeur puis il quitta le bureau du directeur tout en réfléchissant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui… Lorsque l'heure se termina Louna s'apprêta à quitter sa salle de cours lorsque son professeur l'interpella.

Je te rejoins au cours de potion. Déclara-t-elle à Drago.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.

Louna j'aurais besoin de savoir quelle est ton niveau en métamorphose.

La jeune fille regarda les objets près d'elle puis elle retint son attention sur le tableau gris.

Donne moi un nom d'animal s'il te plaît Minerva.

Euh… Un lion. Répondit celle-ci sans comprendre.

Les yeux de Louna reprirent leur teinte naturelle c'est à dire rouge vif. Tandis que ces yeux regardaient le tableau elle pensait à un lion. Elle prit sa baguette magique puis elle lui fit faire un arc de cercle dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Un éclair orange sortit de sa baguette et atteignit le tableau de plein fouet. Celui ci commença à se transformer. On pouvait commencer à voir des pattes… Puis un corps… Puis une tête… Puis la queue… Et enfin son pelage. Louna se retourna vers son professeur.

Hum… Voilà en gros où j'en suis en métamorphose.

Bien… Tu es en avance sur mes élèves. Répondit celle-ci en souriant.

Professeur... veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai cours…

Aucun problème.

Louna sortit de sa salle de cours puis elle se dirigea vers les cachots. C'était son premier cours de potion elle voulait se faire discrète. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse marcher dessus… Elle frappa à la porte et attendit une fois encore qu'on lui dise d'entrez.

Vous êtes en retard. Lui déclara son professeur froidement.

Excusez moi mais…

Je ne tolère AUCUNE excuse.

Cette phrase déclencha la colère de la jeune fille…

Ah ouais ? Alors toi t'accepte pas d'excuse et moi je devrais te pardonner ? Tu m'fais **VOMIR !**

Lesorcierserendantcomptedesonerreur il voulut se rattraper mais la jeune fille était trop énervée…

Louna…

C'est **Avergoot** pour les étrangers. Lui rétorqua t-elle froidement avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Le sorcier la regarda d'un air désolé puis il parla pendant plus d'une heure des BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire). Puis il passa le restant de l'heure à donner un test aux élèves afin de connaître leur connaissance. Lorsque la cloche sonna il interpella l'élève. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir puis elle se tourna vers Drago.

Tu m'excuses encore s'il te plaît ? … Et désolé ce midi je mange avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Pas de problème. Lui répondit-il en souriant

Puis elle se tourna vers son professeur tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau elle lui lançait des regards noirs. Lorsque les élèves eurent tous quitté la salle l'homme s'adressa à la jeune fille.

Lou…

C'est **Avergoot**. Le reprit-elle.

Bien… J'aimerais qu'on parle…

J'ai pas de temps à t'accorder !

Lou…

Tu sais quoi ? On va jouer à un petit jeu. Lorsque je suis dans ton cour on va jouer à « ni vu ni connu » tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas et je fais comme si t'existe pas.

En cours ? répéta t-il surpris.

Bien sûr que oui ! Car en dehors des cours j'ai une vengeance à prendre. Lui répondit elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Puis elle sortit de sa salle de cours en laissant son parrain « planté » à ses pensées… Elle regagna la grande salle et elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit que tous les élèves s'étaient tus à son arrivé. Elle les regarda étonnés puis elle alla à la table des Gryffondor rejoindre ses amis.

Heu… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ainsi ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

Harry et Ron ne purent donner de réponse à Louna car Fred et Georges arrivèrent et firent la révérence à Louna ce qui déclencha leur fou rire tandis qu'Hermione soupirait de désespoir.

Heu… En quel honneur ? Demanda Louna aux jumeaux.

En quel… Commença Fred.

Honneur ? Termina Georges.

Pour ta remise en place de not' bon vieux Rogue.

Louna souriait aux jumeaux. Les jumeaux s'installèrent avec eux afin de prendre leur repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en passant par le Quidditch, les cours, le Quidditch, les bêtises et LE Quidditch. Puis l'heure du cours de Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal arriva. Louna changea la couleur de ses cheveux à cet instant là ils prirent une couleur noir de jais. Elle et ses amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent en salle de cour. Arrivé devant la salle Louna rejoignit Drago qui était seul.

Tu es encore plus belle avec ta couleur naturelle. Lui déclara t-il en la regardant arriver.

Ah ! Tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Mais tu avais aussi deux…

La jeune fille mit sa main devant la bouche du jeune homme et lui fit signe de se taire. Les deux professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ouvrirent la porte de leur salle de cour afin de laisser les élèves entrer. Remus fit l'appel le premier nom de la liste fut Louna :

Avergoot

Présente.

Sirius et Remus observèrent la jeune fille. Sirius repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le directeur… Tandis que Remus la regardait intrigué… Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où ? … Le MAGICOBUS… Mais étrangement il était sûr de l'avoir déjà aperçut autre part… Sirius le ramena à la réalité en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'était qu'a la première élève sur la liste. Remus termina donc l'appel puis il expliqua le fonctionnement de l'année qui allait s'écouler.

Comme vous le savez à la fin de l'année vous passerez vos BUSE. A partir de ces résultats vous choisirez vos options définitives pour préparer vos ASPIC. Cette année nous sommes deux professeurs : Moi-même ainsi que Sirius ici présent. Vous aurez deux heures de théories par semaines ainsi que quatre heure de pratique. Vous diviserons la classe en deux groupes et nous ferons nos cours séparément. Mais lors des « épreuves » et « test » vous serez réunis en classe entière. Voilà en gros… Maintenant nous allons commencer par un test afin de connaître vos lacunes concernant la matière.

A cette dernière phrase Louna regarda ses professeurs ébahit. Un test de connaissance ? Elle avait étudié la matière étant enfant certes mais aujourd'hui elle ne connaissait presque plus rien par contre elle en connaissait un rayon en magie noire… Elle était embarrassée. Sirius qui l'observait en silence, vint à côté d'elle et il lui chuchota :

- Ce n'est qu'un test et cette note ne compte pour personne. Par contre j'aimerais que tu laisse un blanc à tout ce que tu ne sais pas car on le travaillera dès ce soir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui puis elle lui répondit :

Je ne connais rien en Défense…

Je suis là pour t'apprendre. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Louna l'observa partir. Elle savait qu'il était une personne de confiance. Comment le savait-elle ? Pas la moindre idée… Elle le savait tout simplement… Mais elle ne voulait plus accorder sa confiance à personne… Et encore moins à un « Black » ! Lorsque le test apparu sous ces yeux elle le regarda d'un air dégoûté… Elle ne connaissait aucune réponse… Elle regarda les élèves autour d'elle ! Apparemment cela leur sembla facile. Elle prit sa plume écrivit : « Louna Avergoot » sur sa copie puis elle mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle passa l'heure à réfléchir à ses cours du soir… Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui accorder sa confiance mais en même temps… Un Black… Tout à coup elle eut un flash. Sirius devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, il se disputait avec sa mère.

FILS INDIGNE ! BATARD ! TU TRAINE AVEC DES SANG DE BOURBE.

La ferme ! Je ne suis pas comme vous.

TU SOUILLES TON SANG ! HONTE A TOI !

Je t'ai dis de la FERMER ! Je ne prendrais pas la destinée que vous m'avez choisi. J'me casse ! Je vais vivre chez James Potter.

Elle vit l'adolescent sortir de la maison avec une grosse valise puis il agita son bras. Elle vit le Magicobus arriver instantanément puis le flash se termina... Lorsque la cloche sonna Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Sirius. Louna se tourna vers Drago.

Là j'ai Divination on se retrouve au cour d'Hagrid ok ?

Le jeune homme fit un signe de la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord puis il sortit de la salle. Louna quant à elle, elle rejoignit le bureau de Remus.

Félicitation pour votre poste.

Ah… Heu… Merci ! Lui répondit-il surpris.

Ce visage il était sûr de le connaître…

Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

…

Louna regarda autour d'elle afin de voir si personne ne l'observait. Elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle afin de rejoindre leur prochain cours. Louna se tourna vers son professeur elle mit un doigt devant ses lèvres afin de lui faire comprendre de garder le silence puis elle remit la couleur naturelle de ses yeux pendant quelque seconde puis ils reprirent leur teinte bleu/gris. Elle affichait un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que son professeur la regardait ébahis. C'est elle…

Bon ! Bah bonne journée professeur.

…

Celui-ci ne trouvait plus les mots ce qui la fit sourire davantage. Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte Sirius l'interpella.

Miss Avergoot !

Oui professeur ?

Ce soir nous aurons cour à la salle sur demande. Tu la connais ?

Oui ! Bon moi je file j'ai cours…

Louna se dépêcha à aller en cour de divination. Une fois encore elle arriva en retard. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour…

Excusez moi du retard.

Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant. Lui répondit le professeur Trelawney de sa voix la plus mystérieuse.

Louna alla s'asseoir auprès de Ron et Harry. Celle-ci sortit son livre La _divination sous toutes ses formes_, de Cassandra Trelawney puis elle regarda sa professeur.

Aujourd'hui nous allons lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de Thé.

ENCORE ? S'exclamèrent les élèves.

Les élèves allèrent chercher les tasses et les feuilles de thé en râlant puis ils re firent les expériences de l'an passé. Louna observa le contenu de la tasse d'Harry tendit que celui-ci observa celle de la jeune fille. Elle crut y voir une drôle de forme en observant de plus près elle reconnut le « Sinistros » et tout à coup elle eut un nouveau flash… Il y avait un couple et un bébé puis elle entendit une voix crier, un rire glacé puis étrangement elle mit fin elle-même au flash comme si elle savait ce qu'il signifiait… Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle sentit un liquide couler le long de son dos… Du sang… Elle adressa un regard à Harry. Celui-ci avait plaqué sa main sur sa cicatrice. Tout deux souffraient… Louna se leva en quatrième vitesse puis elle attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Arrivé là elle reconnut Pompom qui s'était occupé d'elle alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé…

LOUNA ! Ma chérie.

L'infirmière la prit dans ses bras puis remarqua que Louna était froide elle se recula de la jeune fille puis elle vit l'expression de son visage. On y lisait la souffrance…

Louna ça va ?

Harry à mal à sa cicatrice.

Non ça va mieux. Répondit celui-ci. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Harry pourrais tu retourner en cour de divination et dire que je ne reviendrais pas au cour et dire à Hagrid que je ne viendrais pas à son cours… Par contre j'irais bel et bien au cours de Sirius.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête puis il partit. Il comprit que la jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler, elle parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête… Louna résista quelques secondes à la douleur puis elle s'effronda sur le sol, elle succombait à celle-ci. Cassandra qui n'était pas collège mais en Bulgarie en train de porter une lettre à Krys sentit la douleur de Louna. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait rien faire pour la guérir… Pompom aida Louna à s'allonger sur le lit.

J'ai… J'ai… besoin d'une potion régénératrice.

Louna qu'est ce que tu as ? Lui demanda l'infirmière inquiète…

Louna hésita à montrer la vérité de sa souffrance… Mais elle avait confiance en elle.

Pro…met… moi… de… ne… rien DIRE !

Je te le promets !

La jeune fille se tourna niveau ventre. Puis elle claqua des doigts, sa robe de sorcière ainsi que son maillot disparurent. On pouvait ainsi distinguer son dos ce qui arracha un cri à la dame.

OH mon Dieu !

J'ai ça depuis l'âge de 12 ans… Peux-tu essuyer le sang, s'il te plaît ?

L'infirmière alla chercher du désinfectant ainsi qu'une potion régénératrice qu'elle fit boire à l'enfant. Louna la but d'un trait. Elle sentit la douleur s'évaporer. Mais elle avait besoin de sommeil…

Pourras tu me réveiller avant 18h s'il te plaît ? J'ai un cours particulier.

Hum… Avec la potion que tu as bu une heure de sommeil te suffira. Mais tu devrais en parler au Directeur.

Il est au courant.

Louna ferma les yeux et fit le vide tandis que Pompom soignait la blessure de la jeune fille. Harry était revenu à son cours de Divination il s'inquiétait pour Louna… Ron lui demanda où était leur amie celui-ci répondit sincèrement qu'elle était toujours à l'infirmerie. Lorsque l'heure de divination se termina tout deux partirent aux soins de créatures magiques afin de rejoindre Hermione. Arrivés à celui-ci Drago et Hermione qui étaient éloignés le plus possible furent choqué de voir Harry et Ron sans Louna. Hermione accourut vers ses amis afin de leur demander où était la jeune fille ceux-ci répondirent qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Drago eut entendit la réponse… Il commença à s'inquiéter… Il s'inquiétait tant qu'il ne fit aucune remarque désagréable à Hagrid ce que les trois amis remarquèrent. Alors que l'heure passait en silence Louna quittait son lit afin de gagner la salle sur demande. Pompom lui fit des dernières recommandations.

Comment cette chose… Est apparue sur ton dos je ne sais pas mais au moindre problème tu viens d'accord ?

Si Cassandra n'est pas là alors je viendrais.

Cassandra ? Répéta l'infirmière sans comprendre.

Ma colombe noire. Bon j'y vais j'ai cours.

Louna quitta l'infirmerie puis elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande tandis que le cours d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se finissait. Le trio et Drago se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. C'est étrange comment les gens peuvent se rapprocher lorsque cela concerne des « amis » … Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie Madame Pomfresh leur indiqua que Louna était sortie de celle-ci.

Qu'est-ce quelle avait ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

Cela ne vous regarde pas Monsieur Malefoy.

C'est une amie à NOUS ! S'exclama Harry en accentuant sur le nous.

Vous ne saurez rien concernant Louna. Je ne peux rien vous dire.

Les quatre jeunes quittèrent l'infirmerie sans réponse. Puis Drago partit dans son dortoir. Même si il avait passé dix minutes avec le trio il ne fallait pas rêver il était hors de question qu'il soit AMI avec EUX. Louna quant à elle arriva devant la salle sur demande, Sirius l'attendait.

Bonjour Louna.

Bonjour Professeur.

Celui-ci fit ouvrir la porte la porte et la fit entrer. Louna put apercevoir du matériel de défense ainsi qu'une vieille armoire qui bougeait.

Y'a quoi dedans ?

J'ai constaté que tu ne connaissais rien en défense…

Vous auriez utilisé votre cerveau ce matin vous l'auriez comprit lorsque je vous l'ai dit. Répondit-elle agacée.

Sirius ne préféra pas faire attention à la phrase de la jeune fille mais au fond de lui il se déclara que ce n'était pas gagné afin de la mettre en confiance…

Dedans il y a un épouvantard, c'est une créature qui se change en ta plus grande peur.

Le visage de Louna blêmit. Elle connaissait sa plus grande peur…

Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais t'apprendre une formule. Lorsque l'épouvantard sortira il se changera en ta plus grande peur comme je te l'ai déjà dis. Mais là ton but avec la formule sera de le rendre ridicule afin de te mettre à rire.

L'expression du visage de Louna ne changea pas…. Comment rendre cela ridicule ? Ce n'était pas possible… Sirius s'inquiéta en remarquant l'expression du visage de la jeune fille

Ca va ? Deamnda t-il peu sûr de lui.

Euh… Ouais. C'est quoi la formule ?

La formule en question est « Riddikulus » ! Si tout cela se passe comme prévu ta plus grande peur sortira de cette armoire. Il faut que tu pense à quelque chose de ridicule tu cries la formule puis tu rigoles. D'accord ?

…

D'accord ?

Ou…ais…

Louna se mit à trembler mais Sirius ne le remarqua pas… Il ouvrit l'armoire par une formule magique puis on vit des lettres sortir de celle-ci. Sirius regardait sans comprendre tendis que la jeune fille se mit à pleurer.

L

E

S

A la troisième lettre, la jeune fille sortit en courant de la salle sur demande le visage brouillé par les larmes. Sirius regardait la porte sans comprendre puis il se tourna vers l'épouvantard celui-ci s'était transformé en un Harry décédé. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur mais il employa la formule magique puis ré enferma la créature dans l'armoire. Il sortit de la salle afin d'aller retrouver Louna qui pouvait être n'importe où. Celle-ci s'était dirigeait vers son dortoir. Arrivés devant celui-ci elle déclara le mot de passe tant bien que mal… Puis elle y pénétra et se laissa tomber sur le sol afin de pleurer. Drago qui était assis sur l'un des canapé se leva en quatrième vitesse en voyant la jeune fille dans cet état. Il l'aida à se relever puis il la traîna jusqu'au canapé. Arrivé à celui-ci il s'asseya et mit Louna sur elle. Il caressa son visage et lui demanda d'une voix douce et calme. D'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait…

Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse de celle-ci, il n'eut que des larmes. Louna laissait couler les larmes qu'elle avait renfermées depuis longtemps déjà… Elle pleurait.. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larme… Sans se rendre compte elle s'endormit sur Drago… Celui-ci la porta et alla l'allonger dans le lit de celle-ci. Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis quitta la chambre après lui avoir adressait un dernier regard emplis… D'inquiétude…


End file.
